


It started out with a kiss (how did it end up like this?)

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry's confident and happy, I might add more tags as the story progresses, Louis is timid, M/M, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stripper AU, crying sorry, past tomlinshaw, there might be some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is drug to a strip club by his mostly good intentioned friend Niall, his night doesn't really end how Louis had pictured it.</p><p> </p><p>Hello everyone lovely enough to take the time for this!  I had a shot of inspiration while viewing a pic of the lovely but obscene Harry Styles, and his legs that seem to go for days.  I pictured them wrapped around a stripper pole, and Stripper Harry Styles was born in my head.  This was supposed to be a 2000-3000 word one shot, but it kind of got away from me, so I am posting it in chapters. I have a big chunk of it written, and I will be quick to update, so if that's a worry, please don't!</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis is a reasonable person. He is the most reasonable person he knows. Which is why he is able to laugh as he stands in his livingroom while his best mate tells him that he is being stubborn, and pig headed. Like Niall’s one to talk. He is Irish after all. 

“I’m not going to a strip club Niall. “ Louis once again retorts, nose in the air. He’s not even sure at this point how they got into this conversation. But he is kind of over it.

|” Come on! Why not? It will get you out of your little funk. And it will be fun. And even if you don’t like the...entertainment… we can still get drunk. It’s a win win.” Niall is practically bouncing up and down from foot to foot. Louis wants to tell him to calm down, but what good would that do really?

“Why do you even want to go watch men strip to music? You are straight.” Niall scoffs at that, posing in what Louis assumes is a less than hetero pose.

“You haven’t seen these guys. No one is that straight.”

“Oh my God, please tell me you didn’t just say that.” Louis groans. Louis does not want to picture Niall ogling over hot men. 

“I’ll keep saying it until you agree to come. We’ll bring Li, it will be fun. Come onnnnn!!!” Niall is relentless, and Louis can slowly feel his will to fight draining out of him.

“Ugh, FINE! When, and where.” Niall’s smile brightens as he pulls his phone from his pocket, and starts texting. Liam he assumes. He’s still texting when he walks towards the door to the flat across from Louis’. Louis yells after him. “WHEN AND WHERE YOU WANKER?!” 

“Yeah, I’ll text ya” Niall replies over his shoulder, and give a backwards wave. And that’s that, Louis thinks as the door closes behind Niall. Louis is going to a strip club sometime in the near future. With his very straight friend, and his less than straight but even more of a friend. This won’t be uncomfortable at all.

 

It’s three days later, and Louis is no more enthusiastic, but here he stands once again in his sitting room, fidgeting over his his outfit. He’s in all black. Not something that he usually goes for, but he is hoping to blend in. He doesn’t want to be a slob either, so he has his hair done, and his shoes are properly shined. He’s feeling pretty good until Niall walks in with his black skull t shirt. 

“What are you wearing” they both say to one another?

“We are going to a strip club Louis, not the red carpet.” Niall laughs at Louis, who just rolls his eyes.

“We are going to a night out, not a 5SOS concert” Niall laughs even harder at this. But Louis does take another look at himself, and decides to lose the jacket. The gold buttons might be a bit much. “Happy?” he asks as he slides the jacket off.

“Lookin’ hot Tommo” Niall gives him a once over.

“Please don’t say that. “ Louis grimaces. “Are we ready?”

“Yeah, let me just call Li, and tell him we’re coming to get him.”

 

They decide to take a cab because no one wants to stay sober enough to drive home. There seems to be a bit of a crowd around the door to the club, but they get in easily enough. Louis finds that once they are inside, it’s quite spacious, and even though there is a good amount of people, he can move around comfortably. They naturally gravitate towards the bar first thing, and Louis is surprised to see Niall walk straight into the arms of a pretty blonde working there.

“Who’s this then?” Louis questions as he joins the couple. 

“Ah, this is Samantha” Niall replies. He seems a little shifty, and rubs his hands on his thighs. “She works here!” Samantha smiles easily, and Niall beams at her. Louis can see that there’s something more than a friendly meeting going on.

“Niall promised me that he would come visit me tonight. We were supposed to have a date, but I had to work last minute. I’m so glad that he could find some people to keep him company while I’m busy!” Samantha smiles again, and gives Niall’s hand a squeeze. Louis gives Samantha a smile, but it’s tight, and Niall knows he’s in for it when they walk away from the bar, drink in hand.

“LIAM!” Louis yells over his shoulder as he’s parading Niall over to a corner of the room. Liam follows easily, and they both stand in a small huddle. “Liam, were you aware that Nialler here drug us to a strip club so that he could have a semi date with the bartender?” Niall gulps visibly, but Liam just shrugs.

“Yeah, she had to work.” and he takes another sip of his drink. Now Louis isn’t stupid, but he feels like the biggest idiot on the planet at this moment. He actually believed for a moment that Niall was trying to do something nice for him, and it turns out that he is the third wheel between a straight couple while sitting in a gay strip club. Unbelievable.

“I’m going home” he announces, somewhat unkindly, and starts making his way to the door. He fully intends to as well, but he’s kind of hoping that at least Liam would take pity on him, and come with. Maybe go back to the flat and order a pizza. Because even though this is currently the last place he wants to be, he really doesn’t want to be alone. Niall was right a few days ago. He is in a funk. He sighs relief when he feels the touch at his elbow. It’s Niall though.

“Come one Tommo. I’m sorry I lied. I didn’t want you to think I was using you. I really want you to have a good time tonight. I just thought that while you were having a good time… so would I.” And Louis is not mad again. It’s hard to stay mad at Niall. And he really is just trying to help most of the time. But Louis is so not letting him off that easily.

“What the Fuck Niall? This is not cool. You could have been honest with me.”

“If I was honest with you, you wouldn’t have come at all. I really think you will have fun tonight. I have actually been here before, for Samantha, and everyone that comes for the show seems to be having a great time. I thought of you immediately. Come one. Please. I’ll buy you a drink” Louis cracks a little after that. Niall doesn’t just buy drinks for any old person. 

“You are going to buy me three drinks, and you are going to put money in a poor sap’s pants. A poor sap of my choosing.” Niall gives him a sunshine grin after that, and they go back to the bar were Liam once again is.

“Ah, you’re back. I’m glad. I would have had to go after you, and pizza at your place wouldn’t be half as much fun as being here. Louis scowls at that comment. Liam only thinks he knows Louis’ every thought, and it annoys him.

“Yes I’m here, and Niall’s buying, so drink up!” Louis moves his glass to cheer Liam, and they start to drink.

 

They are at the club for about an hour before a voice comes over the sound of the background music. Welcome everyone! Make your way to the stage, and get your seat! The show is about to start! Louis is feeling properly buzzed, and a little more open to the rest of the evening. But that doesn’t mean that he wants to be sitting front and center for a stip show. But naturally, that is exactly where Niall drags him. Niall sits to his left, and Liam to his right. They are both so excited, Louis can’t help but feel a little bit of their enthusiasm. Although it’s mixed with a fair bit of nerves. He really doesn’t know what to expect here. Before he could spend any more time thinking about it, the lights go down, and a new song comes through the speakers.

The man that comes onto the stage is pretty good looking. He’s dressed like he’s ready for the club. Nothing too outrageous. Louis starts swaying to the music. Beyonce he thinks. It’s fun, it’s cool. Then he starts taking his clothes off, and staring Louis right in the face. Louis just shifts in his seat, and tries to not look away embarrassed. This guy is doing everything in his power to get Louis’ attention, but Louis just isn’t feeling it, so the guy moves on. Everyone around him is shouting, and jumping up to put money in this guy’s shorts. Why does Louis have to be such a downer? Why can’t he just have fun? His disappointment must be showing because he feels Liam give him a pat on the back. He looks over as Liam tries to give him an encouraging smile. He smiles back, but he knows it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Maybe you’re just not ready” Liam speaks into his ear. And Liam is probably right. He isn’t. But he wants to be. It’s been six months since things ended with Nick. He should be over it by now. He want’s to be ok again. 

“I’m going to go get another drink” Louis responds, allowing Liam to enjoy the next performer without his sour face. Liam lets him go easily enough, and he finds a stool that he fully plans on spending the rest of the evening on. He just gets his drink served when a familiar song comes over the speakers. The beginning sounds of Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Odd song for a stip tease, Louis thinks, so he turns to the stage to see a man being lowered in a cage, just to walk out of it to the line “comin’ out of my cage and I’ve been doing just fine.” He’s in a three piece suit as well, looking like he stepped out of the dirty thirties. His hair is long, and flowing behind him in a shimmer of dark curls, and the fit of his trousers are so tight that Louis wonders how he will manage to get them off without standing on his head. He also feels that he needs to see it close up, and personal, so he makes his way back to the front where he originally sat. 

When he gets to the front it’s even worse, or better. This man is actually the most beautiful human that Louis has ever laid eyes on. And from what Louis could tell, he is actually doing more of a burlesque dance than a strip tease like the last guy. He starts out by loosening the tie secured around his neck, then unbuttoning his crisp white shirt, just letting it fall loose on his body. Next thing Louis knows, he has a wonderful view of this man’s long, oh so long legs, and very pretty bum, as the man is bending over to pulls down the trousers that Louis really didn’t think would come easily. They do, he is so smooth that it looks like they glide right off him. The man turns around again and as he slowly slides his suit jacket off his shoulders to the music. He looks Louis right in the eye. Louis knows that he is a gaping idiot at this point, and he is proven right by the smirk that they man gives him. Louis is vaguely aware that people around him are cheering this man, and clapping, and jumping, but all Louis can do is stare. He almost feels as though if he moves, he will scare the man away, and he won’t be able to see him anymore.

“Cause I’m Mr. Brightside” at that line the man starts to walk towards the end of the catwalk. He’s looking right at Louis with that same smirk. Louis can feel his heart start to beat wildly. As the man gets off the stage he walks in one direction, and that’s Louis’ 

“It started out with a kiss” The man is actually straddling Louis in his chair, and Louis can’t move. He has never felt an attraction to another man as he is right now. He is hard, the man must feel it, but he keeps sliding his body forward. the man’s hands find Louis’ hips, and while he isn’t putting his bodyweight on Louis, he is covering him fully with his body. He’s sliding his entire body up and down Louis’, mimicking the feeling of being slowly dry humped, except the man on top of him wasn’t actually touching him with his own member. Just giving Louis’ a good workover. Louis isn’t in control of his body anymore, and he throws his head back, exposing his slender neck, and jaw. The man immediately brings his face into the space between Louis’ shoulder, and cheek, and starts to run his mouth up and down it. Louis starts to think that he could just come in his pants right now and not even care who saw it.

“Open up my eager eyes” the man almost whispers in his ear. His voice is so deep, and beautiful. Louis opens his eyes, and looks at the man who is slowly moving away from Louis’ body. Louis almost grabs him as the man starts moving away from him. He goes back to the stage, and his little cage, gets back in, and he’s gone. Louis feels like he won’t be the same after this. His life is changed forever by a man he will likely never see again.

 

Louis snaps out of his fog about half way through the next act. It was a beautiful creature that looks like he should be walking down a runway, not a catwalk, but what he notices most is that he has his eyes on Liam like a tiger hunting prey. Louis glances over, and Liam seems to be just as mesmerized. Well, Louis feels a lot better about how he behaved now. It must be catching.

“Like what you see Liam?” Louis jokes, poking Liam in the cheek with his finger.

“We’re here to look aren’t we?” Liam shoots back. It seems like a practiced response, and Louis wonders how long Liam has been repeating it to himself. Liam hasn’t been in a relationship in a while either, and not that they are going to find it in a strip club, but it’s a start is it not?

“Well lads!” Niall claps Louis on the back. “What did ya think?” Louis rolls his eyes, because Niall is acting like he’s the one who personally set up the show on his own.

“Better question Niall, what did you think” Louis smirks back. Niall goes a bit red, but just ignores Louis’ sass. 

“You want to stick around a little while? Samantha gets off in an hour. I told her I would wait. 

“Sure thing Nialler, I could have another drink.” Louis really had nothing else to do, he can spend an extra hour chatting with his mates. Liam is agreeable as well. They are out, might as well make a night of it. And if Louis is honest with himself, after what happened tonight, he isn’t really that interested in going home to a cold, empty bed just yet. 

“So you meet our little Nialler here?” Louis asks Samantha as she is freshening his drink. She is actually really funny, and witty. Louis can see why Niall is so infatuated with her. He’s practically been bent over laughing since the music quieted, and most everyone else started to file out of the building. 

“We met in the loo, actually” Samantha replies, all nonchalance.

“The loo?” Louis is waiting for the punchline

“We were at a pub, it was karaoke night. The ladies line was taking ages. I just went for it, and slipped into the men’s room. Niall was just coming in as I was coming out. I think I scared him actually.” Samantha smirks at Niall, who scoffs at the idea of being frightened by this little whiffet of a woman. But Louis is more inclined to believe Samantha.

“What happened then?” 

“You will have to ask Niall, I am closing up. Out you all get!” She chirps. Louis groans, and he doesn’t know if it’s because he will never hear the proper end of this story, or if it’s because he’s actually drunk now, and doesn’t want to remove himself from his seat. But he does, and as he swivels on the stool, and stands, he falls straight forward. He’s expecting to the the floor, but instead he hits a warm body. The warm body is wrapping his arms around Louis, and as the confusion clears somewhat Louis looks up to see who rescued him from certain embarrassment. 

“You”

“Me?” The man asks, smiling bright at Louis. The seductive smirk is gone, and replaced by a toothy grin, accompanied by the deepest dimple Louis has ever seen. His first instinct is to put his hand up, and stick his finger in it, but then he remembers his compromising position, and tries to right himself. This only seems to make the man’s grip tighten on him, and while he isn’t opposed to this embrace, he is feeling a little awkward in front of the audience. 

“I mean, hello.” Louis gently pries himself from the embrace, and manages to stand on his own feet, and put his hand out to shake the man’s hand. 

“Oh, hey there Harry, are you ready to go?” Samantha pipes up from behind him. Harry, the leggy God has a name then, good to know. 

“Yeah, just meeting your friends?” The lilt at the end makes it sound like a question, and maybe it is, but the drawl of Harry’s deep voice has him in a bit of a trance, and he isn’t really able to decipher what he is actually asking. 

“Oh yeah, sorry about that.” Samantha replies easily. “This is Louis, and Liam. And you’ve met Niall.” 

“Louis” Harry repeats, looking Louis right in the eyes. Like he is memorising everything about Louis’ face. All Louis is able to do is stare back, he really would have drank less had he known that he would actually be able to talk to this Harry that is going to star in his dreams for the next few weeks, or years if he’s being honest with himself. 

“And Liam” Liam sticks his hand between Louis and Harry, completely oblivious of the moment going on. Louis will be sure to give him shit for it tomorrow. 

“Liam, hello.” Harry is polite as well, Louis notices. Harry gives Liam a thousand watt smile, and turns back to Louis again. 

“Um, Harry” Samantha comes up behind him, purse in hand, ready to shut the bar down. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t mention, but I think Niall is taking me home tonight.” She looks to Niall for confirmation, and he just nods eagerly. “But, as you can see, his friend here might have had a little too much. Would you be a dear and make sure he gets home safe?”

Louis is about to protest that he can get home just fine on his own, but Harry is smiling wide again. “It would be my pleasure” he responds. a sound comes from Louis’ mouth that he really didn’t want anyone to hear, but he knows at least one person did. 

Although Liam protested Harry insisted on taking him home as well. Liam doesn’t actually live that far from the club, so after a few instructions they are quickly parked in his lot. Harry waits until Liam gets into the building before he turns his car on again. It’s a black range rover, and while it’s a few years old, it’s still in great shape, and a really high end vehicle. Louis is quite impressed. He notices that Harry is staring intently at him, so he thinks that he should start a conversation. Unfortunately he asks the first thing that comes to mind.

“So, you’re a stripper?” Harry smiles, and hums in acknowledgement, but he is still sitting, staring. Well, not really staring, just looking intently. Louis trudges on. “So, do you want to talk about it or something?” He really doesn’t understand why they are just sitting in Liam’s parking space. But he is trying to be polite.

“Um, Louis. I have no idea where you live. I need to know your address.” Louis doesn’t think his face could get any redder. He wants to crawl into a dark hole and die there. He sees that Harry has a navigator, and points to it.

“May I?” Harry nods, and after a few alcohol induced mistakes, Louis has his address marked in, and they are on the road again. 

“And, I would love to talk about it. What do you want to know?” Harry’s voice is slow, and smooth, but feels like a sharp knife in Louis’ chest. Does he really want to talk about what Harry did to him earlier that evening? Louis is still processing as it is. He decides to keep it general, nothing too personal.

“Well, interesting choice of career is all.” Louis counters. He hopes it doesn’t sound negative. He does not in any way mean it that way. He looks towards Harry who is smiling wide. He doesn’t seem to be bothered by Louis’ drunk rambling.

“It’s most definitely not a career choice. Not for me anyway. Just a job.” Louis processes this. Maybe too slowly, but it’s a long drive home.

“So do you want to do something else? What is your choice of career?” 

“Is this a job interview?” Harry laughs quietly. Obviously greatly amused by Louis’ rambling. “I’m in University actually. If you want to know. My night job keeps me comfortable, and doesn’t interfere with my studies.” 

“Well, that’s good then.” Louis gulps, once again thinking about what Harry’s job actually is. “Do you like it?” He can’t help it. The words are just coming out at that point. He has no control anymore.

“Yes” Harry says quickly and confidently. “I like performing. My boss is really lenient with my ‘routine’ and usually I get tipped quite well.” The emphasis on “usually” catches Louis’ attention.

“Usually?” he repeats, confused.

“Usually when I pull out all the stops on a really pretty guy, he at least throws a few dollars my way. Not sit in his seat looking scared to death.” Harry smirks at the groan that comes from Louis. 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn’t..I have never...I wasn’t scared” Harry is laughing now. 

“It’s OK. I had to take a chance. You were just too beautiful to pass up. It was worth it. This one time anyway. And you were terrified.” Harry tacks on the last sentence like it’s a challenge.

“Well, have you seen yourself?!” Louis bites back. “I thought I was going to come in my pants in the middle of the club. Of course I was terrified. One wrong move, and I would have been done.

“Well, I’m glad I did a good job then.” Harry says quietly, as they are moving into his parking lot. 

“It’s your job to leave men going home to wank alone and lonely? Thanks a lot mate.” Louis says sassily, not really meaning it. But Harry pouts. It’s actually the most adorable thing Louis has ever seen. Harry turns the car off, and turns to Louis with his whole body.

“You’re not alone right now are you?” And Louis gulps. He really didn’t see this coming. Harry is the most perfect human being that Louis has ever seen. He really didn’t think that he would be attracted to this mess. Is he insinuating that he would be willing to come upstairs with Louis? Does Louis really want that?

“I don’t really know what you’re saying here.” Is what he goes with. He feels like a teenager. It’s not a great feeling at the moment. 

“I’m saying that you don’t have to go home alone tonight. That is, if you don’t want to.” Harry reaches his hand over to touch Louis’ arm, just lightly, as though he’s trying to comfort him. Louis is overwhelmed, and turned on, and confused all at the same time. 

“I...I don’t know. It’s been a while. I have never really had a one night stand before. I’m sorry, I am just not smooth am I?” Louis is rambling at top speed, and he knows it. All of a sudden though his words are cut off with a warm mouth on his. He immediately moves into the kiss, and the feeling goes directly to his toes. It’s like lightning, and he almost whimpers when Harry pulls away, hand still in Louis’ hair. He tilts Louis head up so that they are looking directly in the eye.

“Who said anything about one night stand?”

Louis gulps audibly, and Harry chuckles again. “I am really attracted to you Louis. I don’t really know you yet, I know that, but from what I do know, I would like to learn more. Is that ok?” Louis just nods, eyes wide. Harry’s hand is still on his face, almost caressing it with his soft fingertips. Harry runs his tongue over his pink lips, and speaks again. “But that doesn’t mean that we can’t have a little fun tonight. If you are up for it.” Louis shifts in his seat. He’s uncomfortable, but in such a good way. He just wants Harry so badly, but he is just so overwhelmed, and drunk. Yes, that’s right, he is drunk, and drunk hook ups usually don’t end well. And then he wonders why he is talking himself out of this. Harry must be confused by the silence. “ I’m sorry, I must have got the wrong idea. I didn’t mean to pressure you. I’m so sorry Louis.”

“NO! No, that’s not what… you didn’t get the wrong idea at all. I’m just still a little drunk, and I don’t know if I would be the best company? Louis isn’t sure where the lilt in this voice comes from, but it comes out as a question. Harry at that point drapes himself over his steering wheel and groans loudly. 

“I’m so sorry. I am really not that asshole that takes advantage of drunk people. I wasn’t trying to do that.” Harry looks back up, his eyes wide, and honest. “I promise Lou.” Louis is fucked. He knows it now, so he says a silent fuck it, and closes the gap between him and Harry once more. 

“Let’s go. “ He says into Harry’s mouth. “Upstairs” he finishes with a breathy sigh. 

“Really?” Harry responds to Louis’ touch. 

“As long as you don’t judge me too much. I’m rusty.” Harry wrinkles his nose at that, and Louis laughs out loud. “Did I offend you with my lack of sex life Harry?”

“Such a waste honestly” Harry jokes back.

“It’s a waste that we are sitting here still.” Louis retorts, opening the car door. And he has never seen a man move so fast as Harry does getting around to the other side of the vehicle. Louis smiles, suddenly shy as Harry puts his hand on the small of Louis’ back. Louis unlocks the main entrance of the building, and they make their way towards the lift.

“Wow,” Harry says “This is a really nice place.” Harry is looking around like he’s entered a museum tour. 

“It’s a pretty standard lobby” Louis replies, “but thanks” The doors open, and they step in. Given the late hour, they are alone. Louis feel so nervous, but he’s trying to hide it. He really wants this, and he doesn’t want to make Harry feel like he’s doing something that he doesn’t want. Obviously he isn’t doing that well though because there’s a hand on his elbow.

“Hey” Harry says softly. “You alright?” Louis smiles. He thinks that he’s in for a penny, might as well be in for a pound, and just goes in for a kiss. They are closer now, without the seats of a car to separate them. Louis feels hot with want, and can’t help but touch Harry. He runs his hand up Harry’s back, and moves up into his hair. It’s soft, and silky, and Louis can’t help but card his fingers through. It rips a moan from Harry, and it encourages Louis to keep going. He moves his mouth down from Harry’s mouth onto his neck, and gives a gentle bite. Harry pulls him in tighter, and Louis can feel Harry. Every ounce of him. The elevator doors open too soon, and reluctantly they part in order to move to his door. 

“This is Niall’s flat” Louis points to the door opposite him. Trying to remain somewhat civil. His voice sounds gruff, and Harry doesn’t actually respond to him. Louis unlocks his door, and once they are inside, Harry pulls him around to embrace him once more. His actions are dirtier, more persistent. Harry runs his hands from his shoulders, down his back, and around the curve of his ass. It feels good, of course it does, but with Harry everything feels a little bit more. Louis knows that this is going to be different from anything he has every experienced. He hopes that he can keep up. He wants to be everything for the man in front of him as well. Suddenly Louis finds his feet off the floor, and his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. 

“Where’s the bedroom?” Harry asks, although it sounds more like a direct order, and Louis melts into him a little more. 

“Through the kitchen, last door on the left.” Louis recites, like he is giving someone a tour. It’s all Harry needs to put his lips back on Louis’ and start moving. The door is open, and Louis half expects to be dropped onto the bed once they get there, but that’s not really Harry’s style. Louis is gently placed in the middle of his large bed, and Louis gives a silent thank you to his past self for actually making it that morning. He immediately finds Harr on top of him, almost hovering over his entire body, but keeping his mouth on Louis’. Louis breaks away first. “I feel like we’ve met like this before” he jests. Harry laughs. 

“Maybe so, but I don’t think it’s going to end like last time.” He grinds his pelvis down onto Louis’ and Louis groans.

“No? How did your experience end?” Louis doesn’t expect an answer, but Harry gives him a wicked grin. 

“I went backstage, and wanked to the thought of your blue eyes, and sinfully large dick” Louis gasps, and gives him a tap on the shoulder.

“You did not!” 

“I did, and I would do it again. I didn’t dare put my dick anywhere near you. The show would have ended a little different for everyone I’m afraid.” 

“I would like to have seen it.”

“I’m sure you would.” Harry pauses over him. “Louis? What do you want?” Louis pauses as well. He really doesn't’ know. He hasn’t really thought past getting Harry into his bed.

“I don’t know. I want everything. I want you.” Harry grinds down on Louis again sending a shiver down his spine, and a moan from his mouth.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want to fuck me?” Do you want to wait?”

“No, no to waiting.” Louis is panting, his thoughts getting muddled. He can’t believe Harry is making him make these decisions. “What do you want? How do you want me?” He counters. Putting the ball in Harry’s court.

“Well, when I was on top of you earlier, and you were staring at me with those eyes, I kind of wanted you to fuck me. Maybe I could ride you, and watch you come apart. But after seeing that ass, I am thinking that I might want to fuck you.” Harry is rolling his hips over Louis once more. Both of them still dressed fully. Louis just hopes that he can make it to the fucking part before he completely loses it. 

“Fuck me, fuck me please. That’s what I want. Please fuck me.” The thought is making him desperate. 

“Yes, fuck yes.” Harry responds, and gets off Louis immediately. Louis whimpers at the loss of Harry’s body, but Harry is undressing Louis like Louis is the most precious thing in the world. Louis is helpless to do anything but let him, and soon enough Louis is undressed. He lies completely naked on the bed while Harry takes his own clothes off. He’s now wearing a simple white long sleeve shirt, but his jeans are just as tight as the trousers at the club. It’s methodical, and in no way like the strip tease that he did at the club, but it’s still Harry taking his clothes off. Once Harry’s shirt is off Louis has a full veiw of his torso. It’s practicall covered in tattoos of different sizes, and styles. Louis didn’t think he could be more turned on by Harry, but here he is. 

“Fuck, that’s hot” Louis groans, and Harry barks out a laugh. But he doesn’t stop what he’s doing, and lets Harry enjoy the show before he’s back on the bed.

“Do you have stuff?” Harry asks, and Louis just points to his bedside table. Harry finds what he’s looking for easily enough, and Louis reaches for the lube. “No, let me. Please” 

“Yeah, if you want.” Louis lays back down, and spreads his legs around Harry, but instead Harry lies next to him, and pulls him into an embrace so that his hand is wrapped around Louis’ back, and they are chest to chest. It’s comfortable, and comforting. Louis can feel the cold lubed finger on his hole, and he lets out a shiver. He instinctively clenches around Harry’s finger.

“Just relax Lou” Harry coos into his ear. Louis gives a nervous laugh.

“I told you it’s been a while.” 

“We can go slow. All the time in the world.” Louis relaxes more, and is soon feeling the familiar heat of arousal. Soon Harry has him opened, and Louis is practically begging.

“yesyesyes” Louis is chanting. “come on Harry. Fuckfuckfuck” Louis is not quiet on his best days. He is loud loud loud. Harry seems to love it, and gives Louis what he wants. He encourages Louis to turn around so that Harry is spooning him, and slowly slips into him. Louis lets out a slurred “fuck” and Harry starts pumping into him. 

“touch yourself Louis.” Harry pleads into Louis’ ear. “I want to see how much you want me.” Louis is happy to give that to Harry. He wraps his hand around his own dick, and starts pumping to Harry’s thrusts. Harry shifts slightly and it’s like a jolt goes through him as Harry finds his spot. All Louis can do at this point is pant, and groan as his orgasm build inside him. Harry is covering him almost entirely pumping into him, and Louis can’t hold off much longer. 

“I’m gonna come, fuck, I need to come.”

“Come for me baby” Harry pants. I want to see you come. And so Louis does, it shoots up to his chest, and over his fist, as Louis pumps himself through it. “I want to come on you. Can I do that?” Harry asks, and Louis almost wants to get hard again at the thought. 

“Yes, fuck yes do it.” Harry pulls out of him, and pulls off his condom. Louis lies onto his back ,and looks Harry in the eye. Harry gives himself a couple pumps and he is shooting all over Louis as well. Louis thinks it’s the sexiest thing that has ever happened to him. Harry lowers himself back down over Louis, and kisses him hot and deep on the mouth, and lays down beside him. 

“Wow” Harry sighs

“Yeah” Louis replies There doesn’t seem to be much else to say at the moment. But Louis is ok with that. He moves to get up to get cleaned up, but Harry stops him. 

“Let me” Harry says moving to get up.

“No, I want to shower. I hope that’s ok. I’m not trying to get away from you.”

“Oh, that’s ok. I just kind of wanted to cuddle a little longer.” 

Louis pauses, not really knowing what’s acceptable for this situation. “do you… want to join me?” He doesn’t really want to look at Harry just in case it is too much, but he has nothing to worry about because Harry is smiling wide. 

“I would love to.” and Louis leads the way to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

They make out a little in the shower, and a little more while drying off. But when they are back in Louis’ bedroom Louis realises that this is a turning point. Is Harry staying over? Do they know each other well enough? Does Louis even want that? The last question is easy enough to answer. He really would like for Harry to stay. I would really like a lot of things with Harry he thinks. Harry fills the awkward silence.

“So” He begins, looking expectantly at Louis. They are both standing in nothing but their pants, so Louis is kind of hoping that the conversation doesn’t get too serious.

“So” Louis counters. “I’m going to get in bed now.” He feels like he’s talking to a scared animal. No sudden movements. “Um, I would love for you to join me, but if you would like to not join me…” Louis doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Harry is kissing him again. He’s also trying to talk and kiss at the same time so Louis pulls away. “come again?” he says with a smile.

“I would love to stay with you.” Harry enunciates slowly. He clumsily jumps into bed, and pats the side beside him for Louis to join. Louis more carefully crawls in, and they fit their bodies together. Louis can’t help but notice how easy it is to be comfortable in Harry’s arms.

“This is nice.” he says into Harry’s hair once they are settled.

“Nice?” Harry sounds a little insulted, although Louis is thinking he can tell when Harry is taking the piss now.

“Nice isn’t a bad thing Harry… you know. I have no idea what your last name is.”

“Styles” Harry replies easily. A laugh escapes past Louis’ lips.

“Of course it is.”

 

 

Louis wakes to the sun in his eyes, and a mouthful of hair. “ouch” he says weakly as his head throbs behind his eyes. His slowed senses also just realise the heat of the body beside him. The body starts to move, and Louis has a flash of the night before. He really tries to not get hard from the memory.

“Mornin” Harry croaks. He looks tired, but his eyes are bright. He was completely sober the night before, so he is a little more alert. He wraps his arms tight around Louis, giving him a cuddle and simultaneously stretching his back. Louis listens to the pops, and cracks, and thinks Harry is way too young to sound like that in the morning.

“Are you ok?” He questions. Harry just smiles and nods.

“Yeah, I’m alright. But I have to go.” Louis would think this is Harry’s attempt at a getaway, but he genuinely looks sad about the idea of getting out of bed. Still, Louis knows that it would be impolite to question Harry’s motives. He’s better than that.

“Why do you have to leave?” Okay, maybe he isn’t better than that. Sue him. Harry just smiles again though. He has Louis pegged it seems.

“I haven’t been home since yesterday afternoon. Maggie will be worried about me.” Louis can feel his eyebrows raise. He has been told that they are why he will never be good at poker.

“Well, why don’t you just call her, or send her a text or something. “ Well, that was snarkier than Louis intended, but this time Harry’s eyebrows raise, in more of an amused way though.

“Wow Louis. You have met cats that can text? Can you introduce me sometime? Maybe I could send Maggie out for some lessons. It would make my life a lot easier I know that.” By this time Louis has his face buried back into his pillow, pretending that Harry doesn’t exist at all. Harry pokes him in the side, and Louis does nothing but grumble, and push himself farther away.

“Really Louis, you had that coming. What kind of a person do you take me for?”

“Well, I don’t. I don’t know you that is. Not really.” Harry still just stares at him, blank save for his still raised brows. “I mean, I’m sorry for assuming that you would be unfaithful.”

“There you go.” Harry smiled once again. “But I really should go.

“Yeah, okay.” Louis stands from the bed, not really knowing what he should do with himself. He really wishes that he was more adventurous in University when he was a little more confident, and had a lot less fucks to give. Harry seems completely at ease though, and after getting his clothes on fully, and checks the phone that has been tucked into his jeans, he comes straight to Louis, and kisses him, hot and deep. No hesitation, no question.

“Can I get your number?” Harry asks quietly into Louis’ mouth. "I would like to see you again."

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Louis fumbles with the phone that Harry passes him. He briefly notices that Harry’s wallpaper is an adorable little blonde girl. He smiles briefly and moves on to Harry’s contact info. When he passes the phone back to Harry he looks at it and smiles wide.

“Tomlinson?” Louis nods. “Well Louis Tomlinson. I will be calling you. Like, soon. Maybe when I get home.” This makes Louis laugh. Harry is just so good at making Louis feel at ease.

“I am opened to text messaging as well. I am an excellent text pal. I always respond in a timely manner, and my emoji game is strong.” It’s Harry’s turn to laugh. He pecks Louis on the mouth one more time before he waves goodbye, and lets himself out. Louis is a little afraid to admit that he misses the boy already.

 

 

Louis has nothing at all to do with his Saturday, so he chooses to stay close to home, order food in, and watch the last season of walking dead. Pretty perfect day in his opinion. He’s on the sofa wrapped in his favourite gray jumper, and a pair of light, loose sweats when he hears a knock at the door. He doesn’t bother getting up because the next moment he hears the key in the lock, and knows that it’s just Niall.

“You had sex last night.” Is Niall’s greeting. Louis isn’t quite able to look him in the eye when he replies.

“What? No, what?” Smooth Tomlinson, Louis thinks.

“Please” Is all Niall responds with. He can be so frustrating when he knows he’s right.

“What do you want Niall?” Louis knows that he isn’t getting rid of Niall anytime soon, but he is at least hoping that they can change the subject.

“Samantha has to work. I’m lonely. I knew you wouldn’t be moving too fast after last night.” Niall laughs loud at his own joke. Louis just grimaces. He’s still a little hungover. “But then I walk in, and you are looking all sexed up, so let’s talk about that.”

“No” Louis isn’t even in the mood to sass Niall. “Sit down, or get out” Niall sits, but he sits on top of Louis instead of in his own chair, and Louis is forced to sit up as to not be suffocated. Just as he situates himself into a more comfortable position with Niall the human duvet, his mobile chirps. It’s a number he doesn’t recognize, and he can only assume it’s Harry.

“Who is it, who is it!!” Niall really has no sense of privacy.

“LET ME LIVE NIALL!” Louis yells in the most drama queen voice he can muster before he moves into the bedroom. He sits cross legged in the middle of his still unmade bed, and opens his text.

_Maggie is not happy with either of us._

Louis smiles as he quickly puts Harry into his contacts. He gets another text shortly afterwards

_I tried to explain, but she is not listening to reason_

Louis thinks for a moment, and texts back

_**That’s why I’m a dog person. Dogs get it.** _

_Wow Louis, our first fight. care to resolve so we can move on to the make up sex?_

**_what was I thinking? I’m so sorry, forgive me please???_ **

_Am I being too forward if I ask when I can see you again?_

Louis just wants to type yes a thousand times, and maybe make a marriage proposal somewhere in between, but he freezes.

“Niall!!!” he shouts out his bedroom door instead.

“What’s up buttercup?” Niall jogs into the bedroom, ever cheerful almost as though he was waiting for Louis to call for him.

“Okay, so what if there was a guy?”

“Harry” Niall replies automatically.

“I didn’t say that. Anyway, what if there is a guy, and he is really nice, and really good looking, and we just only met, but he wants to go on a date with me?”

“Why wouldn’t you want to go on a date with Harry?”

“I didn’t say it was Harry!”

“Okay fine. What would make you not want to go out with this ‘guy’?” Niall makes air quotes, and rolls his eyes at the same time.

“Well, I just met him. I don’t know him. And he kind of scares me a little. He’s frighteningly good looking.” Niall sits on the bed, and puts his hands on Louis shoulders. He leans in close with a serious expression.

“Look Louis. I get it. I know you’re scared. It’s scary finding someone who you could fall for, because then you could get hurt right?” Louis just nods “But if you don’t put yourself out there every once in awhile, you won’t find anyone. And isn’t that a little more scary?” Louis nods again feeling comfort in Niall’s words. “Besides, Harry is a great guy. And, you’ve already seen him naked, so bonus!”

“Oh my God Niall! You are relentless.” Louis throws the closest thing he can find at Niall’s head. Lucky for Niall it’s a pillow.

“just blink once for yes, did you have sex with him last night.” Louis deflates, feeling once again beat down by the Irishman. He does one long blink, and throws himself face down on the bed as Niall cackles his way back into the living room. Louis phone chirps once again.

_Louis? You alright? I didn’t mean to scare you off._

_**No no at all. Sorry about that. I would love to see you again.** _

_Really? Yes! Ok!_

 

 

Louis finds himself sitting in a small diner not far from his flat. It’s only been a few days since they had agreed on a date. They have been calling and texting back and forth. Louis has only learned how sweet, kind, and what an absolute dork Harry is, but that doesn’t stop his hands from getting clammy, and the butterflies in his stomach as he sits down. He really didn’t want to be early, but his nerves were too much, and he needed to get out of the house. He is dressed pretty casual in a soft gray jumper, and black skinny jeans. Niall told him that he might as well have written “fuck me” on his forehead. Niall is entirely unhelpful, but Louis is still secretly pleased that he’s still got it. He also decided to leave his hair down tonight. It’s getting a little long, but he likes the way that it falls on his face. He’s just picking at his hair with his head turned down when a shadow falls over him. He knows who it is, but when he looks up his breath catches anyway.

“Hi Lou” Harry says, smiling down at Louis. Louis stands, and Harry takes him into a quick embrace. Harry is breathtaking. He’s dressed casually like Louis, but he somehow makes a simple white shirt look exquisite. He’s also wearing yet another pair of impossibly tight jeans that remind him of their only other encounter. He feels his mouth go dry as Harry gestures for them to sit, and Louis is brought back to the present. “You look amazing Louis. I am feeling quite under dressed.” This elicits a laugh from Louis.

“Did you look in the mirror when you left the house? You look like a model, or a rock star. Something glamorous anyway.” Louis can hear himself rambling, so he stops short. “You look really nice.”

“Well thank you.” Harry replies. He brings his broad hand up, and gently pulls his hair from his face in one smooth motion. Louis is staring, and Harry notices. He doesn’t comment though, just smiles, and continues on. “So, how was your week?”

“Oh uh, great. Pretty standard week really. Work, home, Niall. You know.” Harry laughs again, loud and uninhibited. Louis finds that he likes making Harry laugh, and decides to do it as often as possible.

“So what is work? I haven’t actually asked you what you do for a job.” Louis knows that he hasn’t because Louis has been reluctant to talk about it. He’s kind of been avoiding the subject. Harry must sense his hesitation to answer because he is looking at Louis more than a little surprised. “Louis. You know what I do for a living. How can it be hard for you to tell me your job?”

Louis huffs out a frustrated “humph” but takes a deep breath, and while looking quite studiously at his menu mumbles “I own a record label” Harry stills, and leans in closer to the center of the table.

“Come again?” Harry asks. “I own a record label?” Louis repeats.

“You own a record label? Like own, as in you are in charge of a record label where people record albums, and make music?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you answering my questions with questions?”

“I didn’t want to sound like I was bragging.” Harry doesn’t seem satisfied with this answer.

“That is something to brag about Louis. How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“25” Louis responds quietly.

“You are 25, and you own a record label. That is something to brag about. You should be announcing it every time you walk into a room.”

“Well, it’s not really that big of a deal. It’s a label under a label.” Louis explains, but he can already feel himself smiling wider. He’s proud of himself, of course he is. But sometimes when he tells people what he does, they get either intimidated by it, or they start telling him that they could be the next Ed Sheeran. He most definitely doesn’t think that Harry is one of those people, but he’s stuck in his insecurities.

Harry snaps him out of his head though because he’s not finished with the conversation. “Are you doing something you love?” Harry asks a little forcefully. Louis just nods. “Are you successful?” Louis nods again. Harry places his hand on top of one of Louis’ that is resting on the table. “Brag Louis. Boast, brag, be the most obnoxious person that has ever existed. You deserve it.” And so Louis does.

He tells Harry how he ended up in an internship under Simon Cowell, how he has met most all of the X Factor UK contestants that made it through boot camp. How he was able to establish his own smaller label under Syco’s name. It was really a whirlwind from the time he was 20 until now, and Louis tries to not leave out a detail. Harry smiles, and laughs, and gasps. He asks all of the right questions, and even offers his own advice when Louis laments about a difficult singer.

“You can respect her work without respecting her personality. Don’t bow down Louis. Make them chase you, not the other way around.” This is obviously not a solution, but it’s definitely something that he will remind himself of every once in awhile. It feels like no time has passed before they are both finished their meals, and their tea is getting cold. Harry argues the cheque. He insists that whoever asks for the date pays for the date. Louis doesn’t argue, but reminds himself to be the next to ask. And hope Harry says yes. It is a pleasant evening, and they are not far from Louis’ flat, so Harry walks him to his door.

“How would you rate our date Louis?” Harry asks as they approach the doors of the building. Louis pretends to consider before answering.

“I give it a 10/10. It really was a nice evening.” Harry smiles, and takes Louis’ hand into his.

“I give it a 9/10 because someone shouldn’t wear something as sinful as this for a first date.” Harry uses his other hand to tug on Louis’ jumper pulling the collar just a little further down revealing Louis’ collarbone, and part of his IT IS WHAT IT IS tattoo.

“I won’t tell you what Niall said about it.” Louis jokes, trying to quell the sexual tension.

“Mmm, tell Niall I’ve got my eye on him, but he was probably right whatever it was.”

“Do you want to come up?” Louis asks hesitantly.

“I do, but this is a first date, and I want to keep first date tradition and worry about whether or not I should kiss you right now.” Harry smiles with want in his eyes, lips slightly parted.

“That’s ridiculous” Louis replies, although he’s laughing at Harry’s strange sense of tradition. “We have had sex”

Harry groans “Don’t remind me, I will never make it home.” He does kiss Louis now. Louis goes easily, melding his body into Harry’s. He runs his hand up Harry’s stomach and chest, and feels the hard curve of his taught body. Louis isn’t a teenager anymore, but he can’t help but appreciate the feel of a hot body against him.

“When can I see you again?” Louis questions instead. If this is the game that Harry is going to play, Louis needs a plan. “This weekend?”

“I have to work all weekend. “ Harry answers, and the reminder of where they met does nothing to douse his growing erection. “Why don’t you come?” He doesn’t think that Harry words his sentence like that intentionally, but Louis is getting too far gone to be standing in a public doorway. He groans out loud, and Harry chuckles. “Come to the club, Friday night. Please. I would love to see you there.”

“You sure?” Harry nods, his head still bent to touch Louis’.

“Yeah. I want to dance for you again.” Louis is done. He doesn’t even know the word no anymore.

“Yes, yes. I will be there.”

“Ok, until then” Harry kisses him deep and thoroughly again, and then steps back and walks into the dark. Louis wonders not for the first time if Harry is actually a human being.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis finds himself at the strip club the very next Friday, once again with Niall, and Liam. Not much has changed from the week prior. Samantha is still behind the bar. The crowd doesn’t seem any bigger, or smaller. And he’s feeling especially nerved up. Although less from fear of the unknown, and more fear of the known. Louis leads the way to the bar, and greet Samantha with a brief embrace, and a kind hello. Since Niall has admitted to dating her (exclusively, go Niall) Louis has seen her a few times coming in and out of the building. Liam also gives her a friendly wave, and they all sit down for a chat.

“So, Louis.” Samantha starts before handing him his drink. “Harry has basically talked about you non stop since last Friday.” Louis face goes pink, he can feel it. “Nothing serious. I promise. Just cute things, like how you smell, and smile, and blush, and how he wants to get his hands on you arse” Louis practically spit his drink. Liam pats him on the back. Niall just laughs, and leans in to kiss Samantha. He seems to approve of the attempt on his friend’s life. Louis reminds himself to spill some tea about Niall to her next chance he gets.

“I could say the same about Zayn. He most definitely doesn’t talk as much, but he has mentioned you quite a few times.” It’s Liam’s turn to blush. Louis is quite surprised that he is completely out of the loop about what Samantha is referring. Usually Liam tells Louis just about everything.

“Louis looks back and forth from Liam to Samantha. “Who is Zayn?” Liam, and Samantha both speak at the same time. Liam says “no one” Samantha says “a dancer” Louis believes Samantha, so he turns to her. “Tell me more.”

“Sadly, nothing to tell. When you come in last Friday, Zayn was working. He told me when he come out there was this really fit lad sitting front row, and looked like he wanted to eat him. He tried to get his name, but Liam just totally ignored him, and walked away. Zayn’s not really used to that treatment, so he didn’t really know what to do. So he just let him go. 

“Have you seen him? How am I supposed to talk to someone like that?” He’s perfect.” Liam slumps against bar, and pouts.

“Oh, he is most definitely not perfect. He is the most problematic person I know. But he tries. Maybe you could get to know one another. Decide for yourself.” Liam looks as though he’s about to walk to his execution.

“Ok. Fine.” 

“Well, don’t look so excited.” Samantha laughs. “You have about fifteen minutes until you see him again.” Liam smiles a real smile at that, and moves to work his way to the front of the stage.

“are you coming?” he turns and asks Louis. Louis just shakes his head, and Liam doesn’t ask twice. Louis makes himself comfortable at the bar, and has a sip of his drink. 

“Why aren’t you going to go watch your boy?” Niall asks. He’s also hanging back with Samantha. 

“This is his job. I am not going to interfere with that. Let everyone else have their fun.” 

“Suit yourself.” Niall replies with a shrug, but Louis can tell that he doesn’t really get it. After all, he’s completely harassing Samantha at her job, and doesn’t feel all too upset about it. 

A few acts go through. Louis is impressed by their talent. He knows that he certainly can’t move that way. about the third act in Samantha nudges Louis, and nods her head towards the stage. It isn’t Harry, but the beautiful man that went on after him last time. He’s dark. Black hair, caramel skin. He’s almost got the grace of a ballerina, as opposed to the general hip hop grinding that the other boys do. But Louis can see that his talent lies in his flexibility. He is moving up and down two poles that are located on either side of the stage. Louis hasn’t really noticed them until now. No one else has been giving them much attention. But this Zayn is practically splitting his legs flat along the length of one of the bars. It’s quite mesmerizing. Louis can’t see Liam’s face, but he notices that Liam is barely moving. Louis knows the feeling. Zayn’s act is soon over. Too soon if you ask Liam, Louis is sure of it. Louis knows that with every man that comes and goes, he’s getting close to seeing Harry perform. His nerves are building, and he just hopes that he doesn’t embarrass himself. 

The opening bars of Smooth Criminal comes on next, and all of a sudden there stands Harry. He’s dressed in white. All white. But it’s a suit again. Complete with a white fedora. Harry doesn’t waste time coming out to the front of the stage. with every beat of the song, Harry’s hips pop a little harder. With every long note, his pelvis grinds down a little harder. By the time the first chorus is complete Harry is once again without trousers. He is wearing the vest of his suit, a pair of bright white bikini briefs, and his hat. That’s it. And Louis wants to take a picture to hang over his mantle. As the tempo picks up, Harry is lying on the floor. His back is arched off the floor, humping his hips upwards, as though he is being ridden. Louis spends the rest of the song making mental notes of the order in which sex positions he wants to try. 

If he wasn’t looking for it Louis wouldn’t have noticed Harry looking for him in the crowd. They connect eyes for just a fleeting second, and Harry smiles and shakes his head. Then he’s gone, and everyone is cheering, and jeering. Louis feels as though he hasn’t taken a breath the entire time Harry was up. He relaxes his back, and shoulder muscles once more, and sinks into his seat.

 

“Hey there” Louis feels someone whisper into his ear an hour or so later. Once again, the club is slowly clearing out. Samantha just announced last call, and is busy pouring, and opening drinks for the remaining stragglers. 

“Hey yourself” Louis replies, turning in his seat to look Harry full on. He’s dressed down again. Just a plain black t shirt, and some dark jeans. The only difference is his hair. It’s up, in a loose bun. Louis swallows hard as he tries not to stare too hard at his image to wank to later in the week. “How do you get more good looking every time I see you?” Harry laughs, throwing his head back, and touching his stomach with his hand. 

“Not so bad yourself” Harry says as he gives Louis a visible once over. Louis did dress down quite considerably from his last visit. He’s just in a white t shirt with a little embroidery on the breast, and black jeans. Pretty standard uniform for Louis Tomlinson. “Not Heartbroken. I should hope not.” It’s Louis’ turn to laugh as he looks down at himself.

“It was a gift from my sister. She thought it was deep and meaningful. I thought it was just sad. It’s the first time I’ve worn it actually.”

“Were you? Heartbroken I mean?” Harry is thumbing over the words gently, looking thoughtful.

“That’s an awful deep conversation to be having in a strip club Harry.” Is Louis’ only response, and Harry snaps out of his thoughts.

“You didn’t let me dance for you tonight.” Harry changes to the subject. Louis is grateful. 

“I didn’t want to interfere with your work. I can’t hog all of your attention.” Harry smirks at this.

“You were the only one I was thinking about anyway. No one else stood a chance.” Harry leans in then to kiss Louis. It’s warm, and soft, and like a couple would kiss. Louis tries to ignore that he is feeling more than just lust right now. “Will you stay for a bit, and let me take you home?” Harry asks.

“No place I’d rather be.” Louis answers, kissing Harry again, a little deeper this time. Harry breaks it off, and pulls Louis gently off the stool. Louis wordlessly follows, hand in hand.

They are near the back of the stage when Louis asks “Will I get in trouble for being here?” Not that he really cares, but he wants to hear Harry’s voice.

“Not at all. Visitors welcome.” Harry says with a smile. Louis stops short causing Harry to stop as well. Harry looks at him curiously. 

“How many visitors have you had back here?” Louis doesn’t know why he feels the need to be Harry’s only interest. He has never denied being a jealous person.

“Well, I wasn’t a virgin before I met you Louis. But since last Friday, you are the only one I want to take backstage. And if it makes you feel better, it’s been awhile since anyone has had my attention.” Harry is smirking, and Louis knows that he is silently taking the piss out of Louis, but Louis doesn’t care. He’s satisfied with the answer.

They walk into the backstage area. It’s messy but clean. It looks like a comfortable place to be. There are a few plush looking sofas lined along the walls, the lights are bright, but not harsh. There are clothes everywhere. And a few vanity tables along the far wall. Louis is taking in the scenery when Harry pulls him into another kiss. 

“Missed you” Harry mumbles into Louis mouth. Louis reciprocates. He really wants to say something cheeky, but the truth is that Louis has missed Harry too. They break apart after another moment, and Harry gives the room a sweep with his hand. “What do you think?” 

“Homey” Louis replies. He walks over to a rack of clothes, and curiously starts fingering through the selections. "So how many people work here? Do you share this stuff?” Louis picks out an ensemble that looks like a black mesh leotard, and holds it up to Harry.

“Um, I don’t think that would fit me.” Harry replies with a smile hinting on his lips. Louis’ eyes involuntarily travel down to Harry crotch, and he gives a little nod in assent. “But some share. I’m a little taller, and… bigger than most of the guys here, so I have my own wardrobe.” Louis nods again, and moves on to another selection of costume, mostly imagining what Harry would look like in each of them. The door opens suddenly behind them, and Louis startles, dropping the piece of fabric (and that’s basically all it is) that’s in his hand.

“We’re out of here Haz.” Samantha’s bright voice filters into the room

“Ok Sam, see you in a few days.” Samantha nods her head and she’s gone again. Louis picks up the clothes that he dropped, and puts it away.

“Shouldn’t we go too? It’s getting late.” Harry comes to grab Louis’ hand again, leading him out the door.

“There’s something I want to show you first.”

 

Louis finds himself standing on the club’s stage. The entire room is dark, and Louis realises that he is gripping Harry’s hand as to not trip over his own feet. Unfortunately Harry’s hand disappears moments later, and Louis is left alone. “Harry, what the hell?” He can hear shuffling, so he just stands still. and waits. Suddenly there is light. The bottom lights of the stage are throwing a soft glow around Louis, and Harry is in front of him again. 

“I said I wanted to dance for you.” Harry purrs. Louis can feel a heat stir in his belly. He does nothing but continue to stand in the place that he originally stopped. “I’ve been working on something a little slower. A little one on one.” 

“One on one?” Louis asks. His voice is gruff, and he knows that he’s giving away his arousal, but he can’t even do anything about it. Harry moves from Louis sight once again, and suddenly the lazy notes of Wicked Game floats into the air. When Harry comes into view again he’s shirtless, and walking towards Louis. There is lust in his eyes, and Louis is all but frozen in his place. 

Harry grabs Louis by the waste. Louis thinks that Harry’s going to kiss him, but instead Harry lifts him, wrapping Louis’ legs around his waist. Louis brings his arms up to Harry’s shoulders, although he doesn’t feel as though he needs to hang on. Harry walks him to one side of the stage, and Louis can feel the cold metal of the pole against his back. Harry rolls his hips against Louis, and Louis groans, and clings to Harry tighter, digging his fingers in the taught muscles of his shoulders. 

Harry releases him, and Louis is standing on shaky legs while Harry slides up and down his body to the music, slow, and seductive. Louis is overwhelmed, and moves his hand to touch . His hand finds the bulge in Harry’s jeans, but Harry grabs it, and pulls it away. Harry finds both of his wrists, and pulls him over his head with one hand. He pushes them against the metal bar, and brings his mouth close to Louis’. “I’m not going to fuck you Louis.” Louis breath catches in his throat. “I’m going to make you wish I were.” Louis nods his head without another word, and Harry guides Louis’ hands to wrap around the metal bar. When Harry is satisfied that Louis is going to keep them there, he guides his hands back down Louis’ sides, and starts rolling his hips against Louis’ groin. Louis can feel Harry’s legs coming up around Louis’ hips, and suddenly Harry has his hands on the pole behind him, and his legs are wrapped around Louis and the bar. His head is thrown back, and his hips are moving to the music. When Harry pulls his chest back up close to Louis, his legs are still around the pole. Louis can feel the pressure of Harry’s erection pressing into his belly, and it’s taking so much willpower to not strip his remaining clothes off, and fuck him right then and there. 

Louis catches a glimpse of Harry’s eyes, and Louis can tell that he is feeling equally affected. Suddenly Harry moves his face into the dip in Louis’ collarbone, and licks a warm wet stripe up towards his throat, and Louis doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on. And then the song is over, and Harry moves his body away slightly. Louis is still gripping the pole. He feels as though he can’t catch his breath. Harry moves his hands up, and grips Louis’, bringing them down to his sides again. He pulls Louis into a full body embrace, and whispers. “let’s go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post my next chapter on or before 10 Oct. Thanks for reading! I'm up for all questions and comments.
> 
> http://taggiecb.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

Louis mindlessly lets Harry guide him to Harry’s range rover, and gets in the front seat. He feels like he’s in a fog of some sort, and is glad that he isn’t driving. 

“Let’s go to mine?” Harry questions in his husky voice. Louis just nods, and buckles up. Literally, and figuratively.

 

Harry doesn’t live as close to the club as Louis, but as it’s late, there isn’t much traffic, and Louis finds himself on the step of a cozy, small house nestled in a hedge fence. Louis’ erection had waned enough in the car to be able to think clearly again, but his want for Harry is raging through him strong as ever. 

“This your house?” Louis asks with a voice so husky it sounds like he’s been stranded in the desert for a few days. Harry just hums in acknowledgement, and unlocks the door at the front of the house. It’s Green, and that’s about the only detail that Louis takes in before Harry is pulling him inside, and rushing him against the nearest wall. “Are you gonna fuck me now?” Louis questions with a cheeky grin in response to Harry’s earlier teasing. To Louis’ surprise Harry shakes his head no. 

“I want you to fuck me instead.” Harry moans in his husky voice. And yeah, Louis can get on board with that as well.

“Bedroom.” is Louis’ only response.

It’s a short trip through the seemingly small house. Louis hazily takes note of a kitchen on one side of him, and a living space on the other before he enters a dark hallway. Harry walks him through the door at the end of the hall, and flips a light. His room is small, and mostly filled with bed, but it’s neat, and comfortable looking. Louis walks towards the bed, and bends to put his hand on the duvet covering it. The covering is light blue, and so fluffy that it makes the entire bed look more like a cloud. Harry comes up behind him, and wraps his entire body against Louis’ back. 

“I don’t want to be tasteless, but I feel like I’ve been hard for days.” Louis chuckles a little at that. He straightens again, and turns to Harry.

“Take your clothes off, and on the bed.” Louis says with an authority that he didn’t know he had. Wherever it come from. Whatever it is seems to work though because Harry is stripping off his clothes faster than Louis thought possible, jumping on the bed leaving the duvet to fluff around him. 

“How do you want me?” Harry asks meekly, Louis is starting to think that this bossy talk is turning Harry on. Louis thinks that he can keep it up for a few more minutes anyway. 

“I want you on you belly, I want to see that pretty ass of yours.” Louis commands. Harry rushes to oblige, and suddenly Louis has the best view in London. Harry’s skin is smooth, and milky. Louis can’t help but to reach out a hand and smooth it over the round of Harry’s ass. Harry has it pushed out as well as he can with his back arched, and legs spread wide. As Louis’ hand touches Harry’s skin, he moans, and pushes his body even farther, trying to chase the feel of Louis’ hand on his body. Louis gives his ass a light tap, and Harry practically melts into the bed. 

“I’m going to open you up now. But you have to tell me where your supplies are.” Louis says gently to Harry. Harry just mumbles into his pillow, but he does point towards his bedside table, and Louis finds what he needs easily. 

 

Louis quickly gets himself undressed, and gives himself a squeeze trying to relieve some of the pressure. He wastes no time climbing between Harry’s legs, and lubes his fingers. He drizzles a little down the top of the crack of Harry’s bum, and Harry shivers in response. Louis slowly glides a finger into Harry’s hole, and just lets it sit a moment, reveling in the feel of his tight heat. “Feels so good Harry.” Harry just whimpers in response, and Louis starts to move, amazed at the feel of Harry tighten, and then loosen around him. 

“Lou!” Harry moans again. “Just please. Please fuck me.” Louis is jumped from his small trance of Harry’s ass, and comes back to the present. 

“Sorry, sorry. You are just so beautiful. I’m going to fuck you so good.” He speeds up his efforts, and Harry is properly moaning. He also has Louis’ name on repeat, and it’s turning Louis on more than he would like to admit. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready Lou. Please just fuck me. please please please.” 

“Yeah, fuck yes Harry. You’re so fucking hot.” Louis quickly wraps himself up, and lubes up. “I’m gonna fuck you so good baby.” Louis lines his cock up, and slowly starts to push himself into Harry’s tight heat. Harry has a light sheen of sweat covering his back, and neck. It is curling the small hairs on the back of his neck, and Louis runs his hand up to run his fingers through them. He gives them a light tug, and Harry keens under him.

“Louis!” He shouts, hot and dirty. 

“Touch yourself Harry, I want to see you come for me. Come on my cock.” Harry speeds to grab his leaking cock in his large hand, and Louis speeds his pace to match Harry’s rhythm. “Come on Harry. Come.”

“Oh fuck, I’m mmmm.” Harry is cut off by his own orgasm. Louis can feel Harry’s muscles convulsing, and his hole tightening around Louis’ still rock hard cock. Louis fucks Harry through his orgasm, and when he feels Harry start to go pliant under him, he begins to pull out, planning to finish himself off. “No, keep going. keep going Louis.” 

“Fuck Harry, are you sure.”

“Yeah, yeah do it.” Louis doesn’t waste anymore time asking questions, and pumps back into Harry. He grabs him by the hips, holding him up and slams into him fast and hard. It doesn’t take long before his orgasm hits him, and he’s falling onto Harry’s back. He’s a sweaty mess, and he’s probably smothering Harry, but for a few seconds, he doesn’t care at all.

When Louis finally rolls onto his back on his own corner of the bed, he removes the condom, stretches his back and looks towards Harry who has seemed to not move at all save the wide grin plastered on his face. Louis finds himself suddenly shy. “That was...different.” Harry smile quickly turns into a frown, lines creasing on his forehead. He lifts his body to look fully at Louis. 

“What do you mean? Did you not enjoy it?” Harry sounds hurt, and Louis is shaking his head quickly to explain himself. 

“No! No, it was great. I really, really enjoyed it. It was just… not something would normally do. I’m not really a hot and dirty kind of guy. I feel kind of embarrassed that I said those things.” Harry smiles, and wraps his arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer. 

“I’m not sorry. It was hot, and you are hot, and I would do it every day if given a chance.” Louis is still a little overwhelmed, but he is feeling pretty on top of the world if he says so himself. 

He whispers to himself quietly right before he falls into a deep sleep, "given a chance"

 

Louis doesn’t wake again until there is sun filtering through a nearby window. Louis cracks a sleepy eye, and takes in his surroundings. He immediately remembers that he is in Harry’s house, and his bed. Interestingly enough, Harry is not there beside him. Louis feels the side of the bed that Harry was on when he passed out, and it is cold. Harry hasn’t been in bed for a while. Louis swallows a lump of unease, and puts his feet on the cool floor. He scans around for his clothes, and is reminded of how he got into Harry’s bed the night before. A blush stains his cheeks, and he smiles despite himself. He pulls on only his jeans, and leaves the cozy room to search out his host. 

He doesn’t search long because he finds Harry sitting in in the tiny kitchen sipping a cup of something hot, and leafing through a book. If Louis was a guessing man he would say that it’s a text book. 

“Hello” he says softly from the doorway. Harry is startled, but he smiles wide when he sees Louis standing there.

“Are you a ninja or something? I didn’t even hear you get out of bed.” Harry closes the book in front of him, and Louis can see the title. Ever the curious creature he wanders closer to get a better look. 

“‘Integration of Acting and Singing” Louis reads aloud. Harry rushes to grab the book, pulling it close. Louis lifts an eyebrow in his direction. 

“Just a little studying.” Harry says to his lap, and Louis sits down at the available seat across from him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. But studying isn’t really an embarrassing activity.” Harry doesn’t really look like he’s ready to give up his discomfort so Louis changes the subject. “So, you live in a house. Kind of a rare occurrence in for people our age isn’t it?” Harry smiles at Louis once again, and Louis smiles back encouragingly.

“It was my grandmother’s. I practically grew up here. “Really my sister Gemma should have got it, but I was the favourite. Plus Gemma has a house now that she is more than comfortable in. So it’s all mine.” Harry finishes with a sweep of his hand, and Louis gives a proper look around. 

“So, have you changed anything since your grandmother passed?” Louis asks, and Harry reaches out to give his shoulder a tap. 

“Hey! I have great taste I will have you know. The ladies that come over for a game of whist love my decor.” Louis is giggling out loud at this. 

“Are you real life? You are an exotic dancer, you play whist with little old ladies, and you get up before noon on a day off because you go to one of the most prestigious schools in London.” Harry’s cheeks go pink again.

“How do you know what school I am going to?” Harry questions with a voice that could belong to a child. 

“I recognise the book.” Louis replies bluntly. “I don’t want to be invasive, but I’m not sure what you’re insecurity is.” he adds gently. 

“You own a record label.” Harry looks at him timidly. “I am studying music. I don’t want you to think that I am trying to take advantage of you.” Louis is shocked. The thought has never once crossed his mind, and certainly not when he put two and two together just a few moments ago. 

“Harry, I know that I don’t know you that well, and you don’t know me, but I trust that you are not trying to take anything from me. You have been nothing but kind to me, and I never want you to feel that you have to hide any part of your life from me.” Louis pushes his chair closer to Harry, and puts both of his hands on the hands that are resting on the table. “I completely respect if you do not want to share parts of yourself with a complete stranger, but please do not make it because you think that I wouldn’t trust you. Ok? Please?” Louis adds for good measure. 

“Yeah” Harry says, just above a whisper. “Ok.” He smiles genuinely again, and Louis relaxes muscles that he didn’t know were tensed to begin with. 

“So, can I ask what you are studying? I do love music, and I actually went to this school.” Harry blushes again, but it’s not with discomfort this time Louis thinks. Maybe more shy pride.

“Musical Theatre” Harry says with a smile. Louis just lifts a brow.

“And the layers continue to build.” Harry laughs out loud.

 

They sit for another half an hour or so. Louis has his hands under his chin listening to Harry talk about his journey into the Royal Academy of Music. Where he met Ben, who owns the club where he works. How he incorporates theatre dance into exotic dance. It’s all very fascinating to Louis. But one thing that Harry said stood out the most to Louis, and when Harry's narrative comes to a natural close, he is quick to ask about it.

“So, you had a hard time coming out?” he is still sitting with chin on hands, leaning towards Harry. Harry laughs, but it’s more of a scoff.

“That’s what you took from all that? That I was in the closet at one point in my life?” Louis is startled at Harry’s short tone, and tries to rectify it.

“I’m sorry, you are just one of the most confident people I know. It’s just surprising that’s all. I’m sorry. It’s none of my business.” Louis leans away from Harry again, and fixes his gaze the floor.

“It’s fine Louis. I didn’t mean to be short. I’m just kind of pouring my heart out here.” Harry chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. 

“That’s ok. I don’t mind. I sometimes forget that we aren’t even friends.” Harry pouts a little at that. 

“We are friends. We are totally friends. Why would you say that?” Louis blushes.

“We barely know each other. We’ve only met a week ago.” Louis is giggling at his own reservations.

“A stranger is just a friend you haven’t met. I consider you my friend. You are even under the friend category on my contact list.” Harry's deadpan face makes Louis burst out a laugh, and he puts his hands up in surrender. 

“Ok, ok. We are friends, but that doesn’t mean that I can ask you about your life like that.”

“Maybe it’s a conversation for another day.” 

“Yeah, ok. That sounds good." Louis discretely looks at the large wall clock above Harry's sink window. It's nearly 9am, and Louis is thinking that he's overstaying his welcome in a big way. "I should probably go…” Louis moves to stand, and Harry shoots his hand out to grab his. 

“No! Stay for breakfast. Unless you have somewhere to be that is. Please stay. We’ll chat some more. Get to be proper friends." Louis hesitates for only a moment this time before he sits again, smiling genuinely at Harry.

“No place I’d rather be.” Harry smiles back, and gets up to start making breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update Oct 17th or before. Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It’s well after noon when Louis makes his way into his building lobby. He’s well fed, and well rested, but he feels kind of gross in his last night clothes. The lift door opens with a ping, and Louis moves forward, and mindlessly pushes his floor button. 

“Hold the Door!” a loud Irish voice breaks through the otherwise silent lobby. 

“Fuck” Louis mutters under his breath. He was hoping to slip into his flat without Niall seeing him.  
“Well, good day sir.” Niall greets him with a slap on the back. 

“Good morning Niall.” Louis replies 

“Oh no. It’s not morning. It’s not morning at all. It’s afternoon, and you are coming home in your clothes from last night. Little old for the walk of shame no?” Niall is full on cackling at this point. Louis rolls his eyes.

“Are you not just getting home Niall?” 

“From my exclusive girlfriends, where I keep a change of clothes, and a toothbrush. Regular adult I am.” Niall pats himself on the chest like he’s proud of himself, so Louis gives him a tap on the balls at the moment the lift door opens.

“Come on Lou, I was kidding. Tell me how it went. I want all the details.” Niall is trailing behind Louis, stopping as they reach their respective doors.

“I am not telling you a thing you pervert.” Louis opens his door, and makes to close it in Niall’s face. Niall stealthily sticks his foot in before the door clicks, and slips his slim body between Louis and the door jamb. 

“oooohhhhh, so something did happen. Nice! Good job Tommo. Get back on that horse. Or let that horse get back on you. I don’t know how you roll.” Louis throws a shoe at his head, and it misses. Louis sighs as he turns on the kettle. He pulls two mugs out as he sees that he isn’t getting rid of Niall anytime soon, and heads towards his bedroom. 

“I’m going to shower, and change. Make my tea please.” Louis looks up, and Niall is nose deep in his mobile. His tongue is poked out the side of his mouth, and he’s very obviously not paying any attention to Louis. “NIALL!!” He doesn’t even flinch, fingers flying over the screen at record pace.

“Shower, tea, I heard ya.” He waves his hand dismissing Louis without so much as looking up.

 

Louis enjoys his shower. He lets the warm water, and steam overtake the entire bathroom, almost like he’s in a little sauna. His mind wander to the morning he spent with Harry, and he can’t help but smile. Louis has never felt like this. He’s never craved a person before. The feel of his body, the sound of his voice. Louis finds that he’s touching himself at the thought of Harry’s body over his, his deep voice whispering Louis name. Louis quickly comes with one hand on the shower wall, and hot water streaming down his bare back.

 

“Nice wank?” Niall asks as soon as Louis walks out of his bedroom. Louis pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales deeply.

“Jesus Niall, do you have no filter? Louis asks, and receives his tea cup. He moves to his small, but modern kitchen. The sun is shining a perfect light into the space, and Louis can feel the heat of it on his limbs when he sits down at the small dinette. Niall follows.

“You’re awfully uptight Tommo. Want to talk about it?” Louis’ first instinct is to say no, and tell Niall to mind his own business, but he really feels like he needs someone to talk to. Niall is his best friend, and while his mother would be thrilled to know that he is having boy troubles, he really can’t have that conversation today.

“Can you put your serious face on for a second Niall? Act like an adult?”

“Of course, totally serious grown up conversation. Let’s do this.” Niall stands up and starts stretching. Louis slumps over in his seat, and groans. 

“I’m going to call Liam.”

“No! I can do this. Please, give me a chance. I’ll be good, I promise.” Niall sits back down and assumes the pose of an intent listener.

“Fine…” Louis takes a sip of tea, and adjusts his drying fringe. “So, there’s Harry. He’s just so great. He’s funny, and so, so beautiful, and kind, and confident. He’s just so much. I want to be around him all the time. I have only known him for a week, and I miss him. My chest actually is aching right now because I miss him.” Niall puts his hand to his heart. Louis shoots him a warning look. “I don’t know what to do.”

“So, what’s the problem? Does he not feel the same? Is he happy with his single pringle status?”

“I don’t think so? I am not getting that vibe from him. I think he would be willing to get to know me more. Maybe date.”

“But you aren’t ready?” Niall shoots Louis a look of sympathy. Louis appreciates that Niall is finally on the same page. 

“I don’t know if I’m not ready. I have no idea what I’m supposed to be feeling. I’ve had feelings for exactly one person before this. And he left, but that didn’t take my feelings for him away. Am I supposed to be over him because he flew thousands of miles away? Is there a mourning period? Is it ok to have feelings for two people at once?” 

“Lou, he left, and said he wasn’t coming back. You both decided to end it. And you know he’s moved on.” Louis shoots his head down into his lap. Just the thought of Nick being with another man, touching him, and looking at him the way he used to look at Louis makes Louis want to tear up. After all this time the wounds are still fresh. That phone call when Nick told him that he found someone just about ruined him. 

Louis and Nick had been a couple since they were both in school. They come out together to their friends and family, they had endured the bad, and celebrated the good. They went to University together, surviving the hard years when they seemed to have no time for anything but studying, and working to keep their heads above ground. They survived Louis interning in a grueling position, and later working so hard to get his small label off the ground. But when one of the biggest radio stations in New York city calls looking for you to DJ their breakfast show, you go. And Nick went. Louis didn’t blame him, not at first, but they knew that Louis wouldn’t leave the UK, and Nick knew that he wasn’t going to give up the position that they were simply handing to him. It was over. After almost ten years he lost the most important person in the world to him. 

“I still love him. Even knowing that he loves someone else, even knowing that I will never have him again. So do I stay alone until those feelings go away?”

“Do you think Nick stopped loving you before he found someone else?” Louis clearly did, but he assumes that Niall has a different opinion. “There’s never a perfect time to find someone Lou. Maybe it’s fate. Harry is sent by the love Gods to help heal your heart. 

“I don’t think I love Harry.” Louis replies. It’s the only thing that he thinks he can say out loud without choking up.

“You don’t have to love him, just have fun, and remember what it was like to be happy.” Louis does choke up at this, and stands to hug Niall. Niall seems to sense what Louis needs, and meets him halfway around the table.

 

Louis is sitting at his desk on Monday afternoon. He has a large stack of paper in front of him, and he is determined to get rid of it before he goes home for the night. He’s about ¾ of the way through, intent on signing what needs to be signed, correcting what need to be corrected when he hears a tap tap on the door.

“Hey Liam, what’s up? Louis greets his friend. Liam smiles back, and looks pointedly at the clock above Louis’ head.

“Just heading out, wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner with me.”

“No, go ahead without me. I need to get this done.” Louis gestures to the still substantial mess in front of him. 

“Don’t you have an assistant for stuff like this?” Liam jokes. 

“Ha, jokes on you. This is what she gave for me to do.”

“Sounds like the jokes on you mate.” Liam quips. Louis laughs out loud at that, and Liam comes into the office, and takes a seat opposite Louis.

“You don’t have to stick around on my account Liam. Go grab some dinner.”

“Nah, just wanted to catch up with you anyway. I can do that here.” 

Louis sits farther back in his seat, and rests his hands loosely on his stomach. “Anything going on?” Louis asks curiously. Liam isn’t often one for the heart to heart talks. “Anything happen this weekend?”

“No, nothing interesting.” Liam replies a little quickly. “I just haven’t seen you since Friday. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok on your end.” Liam is fiddling with his shirt collar. 

“You know, I have the most nosey friends in existence.” Louis replies kindly. “But since you asked, I had a wonderful weekend.” Louis lets a satisfied smile spread across his lips. 

“Really? “ Liam questions. “Well, good to hear.” Liam replies absently. He moves to stand, but Louis motions for him to stay sitting.

“Why ask Liam. You have never had a particular interest in my love life, or lack of.” 

“I have an interest in you Louis. I have an interest in my best friend being happy again. I just want to make sure stay that way. I want to know that this guy isn’t going to mess with you..”

The serious tone in Liam’s voice takes Louis by surprise. Louis hasn’t noticed how his breakup affected his friends. “I don’t know what to say. Harry is just….” He is interrupted by his text message notification.

[i]Last night was amazing. See you soon?[/i] 

Louis smiles, and sends Harry a burger emoji with a wink. When he puts the phone down he looks up to see the back of Liam’s head as he leaves the office. [i]Strange[/i], Louis thinks.

 

Harry doesn’t text Louis back, but Louis isn’t surprised. They have been casually texting all day, and Louis knows that if Harry wants to make plans he will most definitely make it known. Harry doesn’t beat around the bush. It’s one of Louis’ favourite things about him. It’s dark when Louis makes it home, but it’s mid October so it dark most days that Louis gets home anyway. He lets himself into the building, and rides the lift alone. His mind is still on Harry, and the things that he likes about him. It’s become quite a pastime, and an easy way to distract himself as of late. He mindlessly puts his key in the door of his flat, and makes his way into the kitchen.

“Fucking hell!’ Louis just about jumps out of his skin because sitting at the counter of his kitchen is Harry. “What are you doing here? How did you get in here?” Harry is looking a mix between apologetic, and greatly amused. He stands, and walks towards Louis giving him a brief peck on the lips. Louis isn’t too frightened to ask himself if they are at the kiss upon greeting stage. 

“I’m sorry, I really am. I hope this is ok. I was going to wait outside, but Niall come around, and told me it was ok to wait in here. He has a key. Did you know this?” Harry is rambling, and it’s adorable because Harry never usually speaks fast enough to ramble. Louis stops him with a finger on his lips.

“It’s fine. It’s okay, I promise. Just surprised me is all. And yes, I am aware that Niall has a key. I keep threatening to change the locks, but somehow I don’t think it would matter.” Harry raises his eyebrows, but smiles at Louis’ joke “But what are you doing? I could have made dinner reservations if you wanted to go to dinner. It’s kind of late now.” 

“No no. I wanted to surprise you. And I even brought what you wanted.” Harry holds up a bag from his absolute favourite burger place, and Louis’ eyes light up. 

“You are a saint. I swear you can’t be a real person.” Louis exclaims greedily grabbing the bag from Harry’s grasp. He peers inside, and there is nothing but greasy goodness. Louis’ mouth is literally watering, but he doesn’t forget to say a quick thanks.

“No problem, want to sit?” 

“Of course, where are my manners. Please sit. Would you like something to drink? I have wine. Is that too fancy for burgers?”

“Not at all, I would love a glass of wine.” Harry responds politely. 

“This is great. I don’t remember the last time someone surprised me with dinner. I was planning on having frozen pizza. This is infinitely better.” Louis is talking around food now. He knows that hit’s rude, but he can’t help it. Harry looks pleased at the praise though.

“I hope the company isn’t something let to be desired.” He adds cheekily. It’s fishing, but Louis takes the bait. 

“Best company I could ask for. Best company I have had in this flat in a while.” He means it to be a joke, but he realises how genuine his voice sounds.. How much he means it.

“Ummm, so how long has it been since you have had some good company here?” Harry asks. He looks a little nervous, and Louis figures this is the talk. Louis doesn’t know if he’s ready for it, but he is willing to at least be honest.

“Coming on 7 months I think?” Harry looks surprised at that. Louis can tell that he is struggling with what to ask, Louis tries to make it easier for him.

“I haven’t had company here since my last serious company, and he was the only other company that I have ever had.” It’s honest, and to the point, just like Harry does it. Louis is proud of himself except Harry is looking even more nervous.

“So I am the only? Except one other person?” He asks skeptically. Louis didn’t realise that this was a bad thing, and is starting to second guess this whole honesty game.

“Yes. I...I didn’t know that was bad. Is that bad?” Harry is shaking his head at a rate that is making Louis nervous. 

“No! That isn’t bad. Just surprising that’s all. You’re older than me. I guess I just assumed…” Harry’s voice trails off. Louis assumes that anything that he was going to say would just be an insult to Louis’ integrity anyway.

“Sometimes things just work out that way Harold. I didn’t even plan on having other...company besides the last. But here I am. Getting along with others so to speak.” His voice is sharp, and he knows that he’s being sassy, and snarky, but he can’t help it. Harry looks a little hurt, but Louis lets him be for a moment.

“I’m sorry. This isn't’ any of my business.” And Louis immediately softens because Harry was in the exact same position a few days ago, and Louis was the one who put him there.   
“No, this is your business. Or at least I would like it to be your business. This whole getting to know one another has been fun, but we have been just having the fun conversations. And fun other things.” he add with a grin, which makes Harry smile again. “I don’t know where this is going, but maybe we should decide if we are having that talk or not. Before we are each other’s company again.” He adopts his business voice, and face, and Harry looks mildly impressed, and Louis wants to make him looks at Louis like that every day. But he focuses on the task at hand instead. 

“Yeah, I would like that. I would like the talk I mean.” Harry says quietly.

“I would like that as well.” Louis replies warmly, and holds his half drunk glass of wine to touch to Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, past Tomlinshaw. Sorry. If you like, you can picture some random ass. It won't really affect anything haha.
> 
> Next chapter on or before 24 Oct.


	6. Chapter 6

They are later seated on Louis’ sofa, each with legs crossed, and facing one another. They agreed to keep their physical distance for a hope of a productive conversation.

“Ok” Louis begins, but falters because he really doesn’t know where to start.

“alright” Harry follows with an amused smirk on his face.

“I’ve never done this before.” Louis continues. His fingers begin to fidget on his thighs. 

“You haven’t done what. Had a relationship, or had a relationship talk?” Harry questions. 

“I have never had a relationship talk. I mean aside from the whole ‘I like you as a friend’ stuff. I have never really had to. As I mentioned before, I have only been with one other person. We were young, and just kind of found each other. Know what I mean? It had never occurred to us that we had to talk about anything, we just wanted to be together, and we were.” Louis shrugs his shoulders, and tries to ignore the tightness in his chest. “Ok, your turn” 

“You are done?” Harry squeaks. 

“No, I just want to take turns so that I don’t feel that I am under interrogation.”

“Oh” Harry shifts in his seat, “Well, what do you want to know?” 

“Umm, how many relationships have you ever had?” It seems like an easy question.

“Like boyfriends and girlfriends?” Harry counters. The girlfriends part throws Louis off. Maybe they should start there.

“Girlfriends?” 

“Yup, girlfriends. I’ve had two girlfriends.” Harry says it matter of factly, and Louis can tell that he has been preparing. 

“Are you..bisexual, or other?” 

“No, I’m not, but there was a time that I didn’t want to be gay at all, so I tried dating girls. It wasn’t until I went to University that I became more comfortable with myself.”

Louis chuckles at this. “Decided to go all out then I see?” Harry smiles too. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I have never actually had a proper relationship with a man though. Lots of relations, but no relationships.” Harry lets out a breath that Louis didn’t realise that he was holding. “your turn.” Louis nods. “How long were you with your ex?” 

Louis can feel his throat close, and he really hopes that he can get through this conversation without crying in front of Harry. “Almost ten years.” He replies quietly. He’s looking at his lap, so when Harry doesn’t respond he looks up and sees that Harry is staring at him with what could only be called a shocked expression. “I’m sorry?”

Harry’s voice sounds dry, and scratchy when he finally speaks. “Why are you sorry?”

“I don’t know. You look like I slapped you or something.” 

“This is a lot Louis. This is a lot. You were with someone for almost 10 years. That’s a lot of commitment.”

“Yeah” Because what else could he say? It is a lot for him.

“Can I ask another question?” Harry asks. Louis nods

“Why did you break up?”

Louis takes a breath, and exhales slowly. “He moved to New York, and we decided to not do a long distance relationship.”

“Why did he move?” 

“A job.”

“You didn’t just fall out of love?”

“No”

“Do you still love him?” Harry asks desperately.

“I don’t remember a time that I didn’t.” Louis can feel a tear run down his face. “I don’t know what it feels like to not.”

Harry looks like he’s been punched in the gut. But he remains calm, and looks Louis in the eye.

“What do you want from me?” It’s a simple question, but at the same time so complicated.

“I don’t want anything from you. I just want you.”

“I don’t want to feel like I am sharing you. I want you to be sure.”

“I am sure about absolutely nothing right now, but don’t want to lose what I have found with you.”

Harry bridges the gap finally, and encompasses Louis with his arms. “I’m not going anywhere.” He says into Louis’ hair. “We will figure it out. Take it slow ok?” Louis extracts his arms, and slips them around Harry’s waist, maybe a little tighter than needed. 

“Yeah, ok. Your turn?” Harry chuckles around what sounds suspiciously like a sniffle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. For the delay, and for the content. I will be back on schedule next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Not much gets talked about after Louis and Harry embrace. Mostly just Harry reassuring Louis, and Louis apologizing for being such a mess. Harry suggests that he goes home soon after, and Louis reluctantly agrees. They make plans for later in the week, but if Louis is honest with himself, he wouldn’t be surprised if he never sees Harry again.

 

Louis isn’t reassured by the silence coming from his phone over the last few days. He realises that he hasn’t tried to contact Harry either, but he thinks that it’s implied that the ball is very much in Harry’s court. It keeps running through his mind that he has only known Harry for less than two weeks. It shouldn’t matter if Harry isn’t the right person for him or he’s not the right person for Harry, but the thought of it makes his chest hurt. So he shows up at Regent’s park in the middle of the afternoon with a lunch for two, and a tiny bit of hope.

They agreed on Monday to meet on Thursday. They chose a place that was close to Harry’s school, and Louis was in the neighborhood anyway. Louis arrives with a few minutes to spare, and finds a place to sit, which is easy enough given the time of year. Louis keeps himself busy checking emails and texts from work. But that doesn’t stop him from anxiously glancing in the direction that he expects Harry to come, or jumping a little whenever his phone pings. Ironically Harry shows while Louis is not paying attention, too engrossed in his own thoughts, and wondering if he’s being stood up.

“wow” the deep voice ring in his ears, and Louis startles as he sees there’s a face to match sitting directly across from him. 

“Hi, um, wow?” Louis questions, at a loss for words. 

“You’re in a suit. And you are wearing glasses. And your hair is slicked back. and wow.” Louis blushes under Harry’s intent stare. 

“This is my ‘I have to pretend to be a professional adult’ uniform. I don’t normally dress like this.

“Well, it works for you.” Harry compliments. What follows is a few moments of awkward silence until Louis remembers that he brought food.

“Are you hungry? I brought a few things.” Louis says softly as he passes the large paper bag to Harry. Harry accepts it silently, and begins placing all the items on the table in front of them. 

“This looks good, thank you.” Harry replies, but it’s polite, almost forced. Louis can see that this meeting isn’t easier for Harry.

“So… how was your week?” Louis forces out, hating every second that he feels uncomfortable around Harry. Harry nods, still with a mouthful of food, and pulls a loose curl behind his ear. 

“It was good, actually.” Harry replies, seeming a little lighter in tone. “How about you. What are you all dressed up for?” 

“I had a meeting with Simon, and a few other execs.” Harry puffs out a small laugh. “What? What is it?” Louis questions.

“Just a meeting with Simon” Louis thinks Harry is trying to imitate his voice and pitch. It sounds a little high for Louis’ liking. “Just like, no big deal, having a chat with Simon Cowell. Do you know how much money he makes yearly?” Louis laughs at this. Sometimes he does forget what a force of nature Simon can be. He just shrugs.

“He works hard.” It’s probably the most democratic thing Louis can think to say. He’s not stupid. He knows Simon, and Simon is no angel, but he gets shit done, and he hasn’t steered Louis wrong yet.

“Yeah I bet.” Harry gives a cheeky reply. “How was the meeting then?”

“Great actually. I’m taking on a new artist. I’m pretty excited.”

“That’s cool. Have you met them yet? What is their sound?”

“I am actually supposed to schedule a meeting today. I guess I should get back to the office.” Louis starts to pack up his leftovers, he stands and grabs a coat that he had earlier discarded. He realises a little too late that Harry is sitting very silent on the other end of the table. “Did you have to get back to class? Do you need a drive somewhere?” Harry seems to shake himself out of his stupor at Louis’ question.

“I’m sorry. I just thought that we would have a chance to talk. I didn’t realise how busy you were.” Harry seems uncomfortable, Louis immediately sits back down. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to talk. I have time for this.” Harry still doesn’t say anything, so Louis continues. “I’m glad you came. I almost thought that you wouldn’t.” Harry smiles uncertainly. “I wouldn’t blame you.” He adds.

“Yeah, I didn’t know if I wanted to come, but not because of what you think. I have something I want to say. I rehearsed it and everything, but I felt like a complete child, and thought you would make fun of me.” Harry blushes slightly at his confession, and Louis shakes his head.

“I am not going to make fun of you. I would never do that. I really want to hear what you have to say. Please.” 

Harry shakes himself physically, as though he is preparing. Louis smiles wide, and Harry deflates again. “You said that you wouldn’t make fun of me” He whines, which only make Louis smile wider.

“I’m not making fun love, I just remembered what you are studying for. It made me smile to see that part of you, that’s all.”

“Oh, yeah, I never thought of it like that, but yes, you are invited to an exclusive performance by Harry Styles, actor.” Louis claps politely, and Harry giggles. The mood is lightened. Harry prepares again, and begins his speech. “Louis, we haven’t known each other for long. And we have met under some extraordinary circumstances. You shared a lot of personal information with me, and I truly appreciate that. Do I know where this is going between us? No I don’t. But knowing what I have learned about you, I would like to find out more. You are one of the most interesting people I have ever met, not to mention one of the most beautiful. I am not asking anything from you except honesty. If you are honest with me, I will be honest with you. And maybe if we take this slow, we could discover something great. Or if nothing else...friendship.” Harry seems to lose the last part of his speech. But the sentiment is outstanding. Louis is sitting in awe of the man in front of him. Maybe the words weren’t the most eloquent, but they were compassionate, and thoughtful, and more important, Harry isn’t running for the hills after Louis’ confessions. Before Louis can respond, Harry speaks again. “If you need some time to think about this, that’s ok. You have my number, I won’t try to contact you until you are ready.”

“Harry, I do not need time think about whether or not I want to spend more time with you. I should be asking you that. I’m not ready for a relationship. That part is clear, but if you are willing to be patient with me, then I would love to get to know you more.”

“I just don’t want games Louis. Just be honest with me, that’s all I ask.” Louis can tell that Harry is dead serious. He briefly wonders if something has happened to Harry to make him feel this way, or worse, if Harry felt that Louis was playing with him.

“I will be nothing if not honest with you. Promise.” He covers his hand with his heart, and Harry gives him a tiny, but genuine smile.

“So, you want to try that talk again?” Harry counters. It throws Louis off, but he recovers quickly. 

“My place tonight work for you?”

“8.00 ok?”

“Perfect.”

 

When Louis makes it back to his office he shoots a quick email to his new client, and a more detailed one to his assistant. He then ducks out, actively trying to avoid having to stop to chat,, and heads straight to Tesco’s. He sends Harry a quick text

_**I’m making dinner, can you eat with me at 8?** _

_Yeah, sure_

The way Louis sees it, tonight is a challenge, and he’s going to win.

 

8pm rolls around a lot faster than Louis would have liked, but he is ready when the chime rings through the flat indicating someone is asking to come up. 

Louis pushes the button by the door, and sends a short greeting into the speaker. When Harry makes it to the door of the flat, he raps, and Louis yells out that it’s open. Louis rushes to turn the music on low, and lights a couple candles on the dining table. 

“Wow” Harry says to him a s greeting.

“Is that a new version of hello that I didn’t know about?” Louis teases him. Harry smiles back easily.

“Only me, and only when you do things like this.” 

“Well, I thought this would be a bit of an apology dinner. I kind of flaked on you last time.”

“No need for apology, but I appreciate it anyway. Thank you.” Harry sounds sincere, but he is still noticeable staying out of Louis’ personal space. Louis thinks that’s ok for now.

“Please sit, I know for one I am starving. “

“Me too, smells wonderful.”

“I am not a great cook, but I have a few favourites. I didn’t ask if you had any allergies, or anything. I hope everything is ok.” 

“No, I don’t, it’s fine. I will be happy to eat anything that smells that good.” 

Louis places a plate of freshly made burritos, and crisp caesar salad in front of his and Harry’s seats, and they immediately dig in.

“This really is good” Harry offers between bites. He even chews beautifully Louis thinks. 

“I was thinking that we could do the talk thing now.” Louis almost whispers. He keeps his eyes on his plate, suddenly shy.

“Sure, ok.” Harry replies lightly, apparently he isn’t as uncomfortable as Louis who shifts restlessly in his seat. A chair scrapes, and suddenly Harry is very close to Louis. “Listen to me Louis, please. We had a wonderful week, we like each other, we are good together. Maybe it won’t go past that. Maybe it won’t go past tonight…” Louis looks up sharply, searching Harry’s eyes for a trace of something, he doesn’t even know what, but Harry continues. “...but I never want to have these talks anymore. I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable around me. It is killing me that you have regretted even for a second setting up this date. I’m me, and the only difference between me tonight, and me from the night we met is that I know a little more about you. That little more doesn’t change my mind about you, it makes me want more, I’ve always just wanted more. From the moment I laid eyes on you I’ve wanted more.”  
Louis doesn’t really know what to say to this. Harry’s right of course. But it took him saying the words out loud for Louis to believe him. He smiles, and tries to show Harry everything that he doesn’t feel that he can say. 

“So,” Harry continues, “what do you want Louis?” Harry is looking at Louis like he’s searching for something. Louis really wants to give him whatever it is. 

“I want more too.” Louis replies simply. “I want to give you more, and I want more from you. But it scares me. You scare me. I have never felt this before, and we have literally just met a few weeks ago. What if you change your mind? What if I’m not what you thought I was?” Harry squeezes his hand, and Louis stops talking.

“We aren’t getting married Louis. I do not need you to commit your life to me. All we need is to decide that we are going to try.” Harry is smiling, but it’s gentle, and Louis knows that Harry is being more patient with him than entirely necessary. 

“I know, I know. So we just be friends? And be honest with one another? No pressure, no games.” Louis recites what they have talked about earlier in the day, and Harry nods along.

“Well, I am kind of hoping for more than just friends.” Harry says with a smirk. “And I have one more thing that is kind of important to me.”

“What is it?”

“Well, I know that we aren’t making anything official, or anything, but I am kind of hoping that you will be “not official” with just me.” 

“So, you want to be “not official” with each other, and only each other?” Louis makes the little air quotes, and Harry giggles. 

“I know that it sounds a lot like asking you to be exclusive with me, but it’s part of the honesty stuff. I just don’t like the idea of a person that I’m dating to be dating other people. Or the other way around of course.” Louis processes this for a moment. He really has no issue with it, but for the sake of Harry he does take the request seriously, and doesn’t want to brush it off.

“I was not dating at all before I met you, and I do not have any desire to find anyone else to date. I am more than happy with that arrangement.” Harry smiles genuinely, and it’s contagious. It’s a moment before Harry speaks up.

“Are we just going to sit here grinning like idiots or do I get to make out with you?” Louis barks out a laugh. 

“Making out? But I made dinner...I wined and dined you Styles, and all I get’s a kiss? Louis is cut off by Harry’s lips crashing against his.

 

“Is this ok?” Harry asks after a few moments. They have moved to the sofa, bodies remaining intertwined for the short trip. Harry is currently running his hand under Louis’ shirt, and stroking the light sprinkling of hair spread out on his chest. He brushes his thumb lightly over Louis’ nipple, and Louis takes in a sharp breath. He’s sensitive, and turned on. He doesn’t ever want Harry to stop. 

“Please don’t stop” He moans, pushing himself almost impossibly closer to Harry. Harry responds by pushing Louis’ shirt up and entirely taking it off. Louis doesn’t think that’s quite fair, so he does the same thing to Harry’s loose blouse. Their pace becomes almost feverish as they rediscover each other. It hasn’t been long, but Louis doesn’t think there will be a time when he is used to Harry’s body. His curves, and his tattoos, the feel of his skin against Louis’, he wants to spend hours just touching him, and looking at him.

Louis shifts his body so that he is straddling Harry, and as soon as he gets on top of him, he grinds down eliciting an obscene moan from Harry. “You sound so pretty when you’re turned on.” Louis mumbles into Harry’s ear, grinding into him again. 

“I’m well past turned on love,” Harry pants back to him. “I’m about to come in my pants if you keep it up.” Louis smiles wickedly at the thought, but he doesn’t actually want that to happen. 

“bedroom?” He offers, and begins to back off Harry’s lap. Harry is quick to follow, grabbing Louis’ hand and practically skipping to the room. 

As soon as they are in the room Harry is pulling Louis onto the bed. He is simultaneously trying to take his own, and Louis’ jean’s off, and Louis can’t help but laugh. “You know, this would be easier if we got undressed before we got on the bed.”

“I can’t be held responsible. I’ve let my hormones take over.” Harry replies, but with a smile.

“Are we teenagers now?” 

"Are we still talking when we could be fucking?” Harry arches a brow at Louis.

“Good point.” Louis lifts himself from Harry, and pulls his jeans clear off, and then his own. He wants to admire Harry, and drink him in, but there’s this sense of urgency. He can feel it coming from Harry, and and he can feel it in himself. He lines his body back up to Harry’s, chest to chest, and kisses him deep and hard again. “Tell me what you want. I want to hear you tell me.”

Harry stares for a millisecond before he speaks. “I’m not sure...I don’t know if you want to hear all of the dirty things I want to do to you.” Louis’ dick jumps at the thought, and Harry can feel it. “Maybe you do.”

“I do.” Louis breaths, and Harry’s breath hitches at the desperation in Louis’ voice. 

“I want to fuck you so bad Lou. I want to flip you onto your belly, and push your chest into the bed, and see your fucking gorgeous ass sticking out, just waiting for me. Being still for me, moaning for me. I want to make you scream with want. I want to make you come so hard that you cry from it. I want you to feel me tomorrow. I want to make you desperate.” Harry’s breath has quickened with every word, and his hands become more rough, more thorough. His hands travel down towards Louis’ ass, and he begins to knead his cheeks with his large hands. Louis wants it all too. Right now he can’t think of anything else.

“Do it. Fuck me. Make me feel you Harry.”

“Yeah? You want all of it? Are you sure?” Harry pauses, and looks Louis directly in the eye. As though gauging his reaction.

“Yes” Louis says simply, and as soon as it’s out of his mouth Harry has him on the bed, just like Harry described to him. He feels exposed, and vulnerable, but so turned on. His dick is fully hard, and he reaches to give it some relief. 

“Don’t, not yet” Harry says sternly, and Louis stops. “Put your hands up by your head.” Louis moans at the authority in Harry’s voice, and Harry notices. 

“You like when I tell you what to do?” It’s a gentle voice, and actual question that he expects Louis to answer.

“I think so, yes.” He has never really thought about it. He’s never had an experience like this, but he is liking every second of it.

“I want to fuck you hard. I don’t want to be gentle tonight.” Louis can feel the bed dip near his feet, and suddenly there are hands on him again. Harry runs his hands up Louis thighs, and it sends shivers down his spine. “I want to touch every inch of your body. Are you going to let me do that?”

“y..yes” Louis stutters out, face still buried into the bed. Harry moves his hands farther up until they are both resting on Louis’ ass. He gives Louis a light tap with one of his hands, and Louis gasps, and pushes towards the feeling. 

“Tell me when you are gonna come.” Harry orders, and begins kissing Louis’ lower back. Suddenly there is a wet finger tracing circles around his hole, and he whimpers with it.

“feel like I could come now” Louis croaks out. He can barely form a thought, and Harry chuckles softly as he pushes a finger into Louis. It’s firm, but slow, and Louis feels that he is practically gagging for more. “thought...thought you were going to be rough...use me.” Louis taunts. Harry lets out what Louis can only describe as a growl, and removes his finger. Louis can hear a condom wrapper being torn open, and lifts his head to look at Harry. Harry immediately pushes him back into the mattress, and brings his mouth down to Louis’ ear. 

“You sure you can handle this?” Harry asks. It sounds like a challenge, and Louis can’t respond fast enough.

“Fuck yes”he moans as Harry pushes into him, and the burn takes the breath from Louis. “FUCK!” He shouts. It’s a lot, and he can’t get enough. Harry bottoms out, one hand on Louis’s ass, spreading him out, and one on his lower back, holding him still. Louis doesn’t think he could move if he tried. Harry only waits a moment before pulling back, and pumping into him harder. The movement pushes Louis farther into the mattress, and his throbbing dick grazes the thick duvet, and he involuntarily grinds down to find some relief. Harry picks his hips back up, taking it away and pumps into him again. The change in position causes Harry to hit Louis’ prostate, and Louis cries out once again. Tears spring to his eyes, and he pleads for more. Harry obliges with deep, deliberate thrusts, working up a rhythm of his own. Louis doesn’t think he can hang on much longer. “Please, please Harry, I want to come.” 

“Fuck, you sound so pretty when you beg for it.” Harry growls. He brings his hand from Louis’ back, and wraps it tightly around his cock. He starts pumping Louis with the same rhythm that he’s fucking him. “Come babe. Come on.” Louis lets himself be overwhelmed by the feel of Harry in him, and on him, and id soon coming with a sob over Harry’s hand, and onto the bed. Harry pumps him through it, and before Louis comes down from his high, he can feel the throb of Harry coming inside him. Harry practically collapses over his back as they both melt into the bed. 

“Fucking yes.” Louis pants.

“I didn’t ask you anything” Harry pants back.

“That was like nothing I have ever felt before” Louis retorts as he turn his face towards Harry. Harry is smiling, and brings his hand up to wipe the tears from Louis’ eyes.

“I didn’t do anything to make you uncomfortable?” Harry questions. He is sincere, but at the same time, Louis is sure that he knows the answer.

“I want to do that every day for the rest of my life. Does that work for you?” Louis asks. It’s a flippant remark, but Louis realises what he said about five seconds too late. Harry sees the look on his face, and must understand Louis concern. 

“This is not how I envisioned my ideal marriage proposal. You’re gonna have to try harder than that.” He pats Louis on his still exposed rear, and moves to get out of bed. “Shower with me?” 

“Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I will have my next chapter up on or before November 14. I am taggiecb on tumblr.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis is high. Not literally, but he feels high. He’s sitting at his desk rifling through mindless, and basically boring as fuck paperwork, and he couldn’t be happier. He could name any number of things that could account for his current outlook on life, but the truth is that the only word that’s been running through his mind is Harry. Louis knows that he’s unbearably smitten with him, but he can’t stop himself smiling every ten seconds or so. He also has to actively try to not bring his name into conversation at every given chance. And even though he does try, he knows that everyone in his office knows much more about Harry Styles than necessary. 

Louis hears a gentle knock at his door, and he is reminded of the second most pleasurable thing that has happened to him as of late. The young man with the incredible voice also turned out to be one of Harry’s co workers. 

“Zayn, come in.” Louis greets him warmly. Zayn smiles, and makes his way across Louis’ office. He’s still very shy around Louis, and Louis tries his best to make him comfortable. Their first meeting was incredibly awkward as they immediately recognized one another, and Zayn actually tried to leave before Louis convinced him to stay. They actually had a lot in common, and really enjoyed each other’s company, but Zayn is still wary of new people, and has admitted on more than one occasion that he prefers to stick to his own company. The real turning point in their friendship was the day that Liam wandered into Louis’ office while Zayn was there for a visit. Liam’s face turned three shades of red, and almost knocked over a filing cabinet trying to get back out the door. Louis laughed so hard he almost choked. Zayn asked Louis for Liam’s number. 

“Is everything alright?” Is what Zayn asks when he sits across from Louis. Zayn is really very beautiful, and from what little Louis has seen of him in person, he has impeccable taste in fashion. Or it’s possible that just everything looks good on him. 

“Yes, everything is fine. Wonderful actually. I am loving the tracks that I have had come across my desk so far. We will be ready for a recording studio soon.” Zayn blanches somewhat at this.

“Already? I feel like we have just got started sir.” Louis’ head shoots up, and he places his hand on his chest much too dramatically. 

“How very dare you. My name is Louis, and you will call me as such.” Zayn blushes furiously, and Louis chuckles. He tries to not, but he Zayn is a ridiculous human being. “Listen, I want you to enjoy this. It’s fun, I promise. It’s a lot of hard work, but if you surround yourself with good people, then it will be a memorable experience. Now, I know that we have to choose a lot of your team ourselves. But I will give you a list of all of the positions you will need on your team over the next few months, and maybe we could work together on that.

“Like, if I knew anyone that could do the job, you would let me pick that person?” Zayn inquires tentatively. He seems interested, and that’s about as much emotion that Louis sees from Zayn most of the time.

“If they are qualified, and I know that they will not hinder you, but help, then yes. There is a lot of leeway in some of the positions.”

“Ok” Zayn leans back in his chair. His wheels are turning, and Louis is satisfied that he has made that difference. “Thank you sir... Louis.” Zayn stands, and Louis follows him to the door. 

“Zayn, don’t sell yourself short. You can make it. You have it.” Zayn just nods. Not sure what to do with this information. Louis is sure that he’s heard it before. Louis just hopes that eventually he believes it. 

“See you around” Zayn mumbles with a handshake. As he walks down the hall, and down the stairs of the small building Louis makes a note to find a very patient manager.

 

Louis is greeted by both Niall, and Harry when he walks into the lobby of his building that evening. Niall is laughing hysterically, completely doubled over, hands clutching his stomach. Harry is a touch more subdued, but the amusement is clear in his eyes. Neither of them notice Louis until he clasps Harry on the shoulder.

“Good evening lads, everything good here?” He gets two bright smiles in return, one a little more fond than the other. Harry is looking amazing in a way that only he can. His hair is down, and he is wearing the most ridiculous shirt that Louis has ever seen in the wild. 

“Yeah, good love.” Harry replies, still smiling wide. “How was your day?”

“It was great… I am sorry though, I didn’t know that we were supposed to be going out tonight.” Harry blushed slightly, and glanced at Niall, who Louis just realised was still standing quietly, which is unusual for him to be sure. 

“Um, we weren’t supposed to go out. I’m going out with Niall.”

“We’re going clubbin’!” Niall pipes in, a little too loudly. 

“You can come if you like.” Harry offers. A hint of apology still in his voice. As soon as the words come out of his mouth though Niall starts booing. 

“No boyfriends tonight! I want bro time. He gets to hang out with you all the time.” 

“No, we’re not…” Harry is protesting with his hands waving in front of him.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. In fact, we do have a date tomorrow, if I’m not mistaken?” Louis asks Harry. Harry nods mutely. “Well, I will see you tomorrow then.” Harry smiles at him as Niall already starts dragging him out the door. Louis feels a surge of fondness, and instead of thinking for once in his life, he just does what feels good, and reaches out for Harry’s other hand.With no effort at all he pulls Harry close to him, and kisses him. No hesitation, no worry about what it means. Maybe they aren’t at a place in their relationship where they kiss goodbye yet, but Louis doesn’t care, because Harry’s mouth is warm, and tastes sweet. He breaks away, and whispers a quick “have fun, and be safe” and they are gone. Louis smiles because everything is going to turn out ok.

 

Louis has a quiet evening by himself. He watches some trash television, and eats some trash food. All in all, one of Louis’ favourite ways to enjoy his downtime. He doesn’t go to bed too early, but he definitely doesn’t hear Niall banging around his own door, so he goes to bed with a faint thought of the two boys out dancing the night away. The thought makes him smile, every thought of Harry makes him smile, but Niall is one of his best friends, and Niall likes Harry. Louis feels a flutter in his stomach just at the idea of Harry meshing with Louis’ friends. It’s a disgustingly domestic scene that he paints for himself, and he drifts off to sleep with the image floating in his head.

“Louis” Louis hears whispered harshly from inside his own room. He would be worried that he was being assaulted if the voice that was not so quietly calling for him wasn’t coming from a drunk Irishman who is now climbing into his bed. 

“Niall, you do know that you have your very own bed in the very next flat. You also know that you sleep better in your own bed when you drink.”

“Harry and I were lonely and missed you.” And Louis is definitely awake now. 

“What have you done with Harry?” Louis asks carefully, suspecting, more than fearing that Harry is closer than they are letting on. 

“Harry is currently very drunk, and trying to get his shoes off at the door.” Niall slurs slightly as he makes himself more comfortable. Louis sighs, and gets out of bed, thanking his past self for keeping his boxers on at least. 

“Niall, get out of my house.” Niall ignores him of course so Louis makes his way to the door. The scene he finds is a mixture of adorable, funny, and a little sad. Harry is sitting on the floor, the door seems to be slightly holding him up. He has managed to get one shoe off, but seems to have either lost interest, or lost momentum, and is just staring blankly at the ceiling. “Hey love,” Louis says softly. “need a hand?”

“Louis” Harry breaks into a huge grin. Louis notices that when he smiles big like this his mouth almost looks too big for his face. And Louis doesn’t know how, but it’s incredibly sexy. “Niall drinks a lot” He whispers it like it’s a large secret that he’s allowing Louis to know. Louis just nods in agreement. 

“Yes he does. You didn’t try to keep up with him did you?” Louis reaches to bring Harry to stand, but Harry just manages to bring Louis down to the floor instead. 

“How could you? He’s like a super human drinking person.” Now that Louis is on the floor, Harry starts wrapping his limbs slowly around him. Like a sloth, Louis thinks. “Sleepy” Harry mumbles once Louis is fully encompassed. 

“Harry” Louis warns, Harry seems to ignore him, and curls in tighter. “Harry, I am not sleeping on my kitchen floor, and neither are you. Get up.” Harry whines in protest, but Louis is the sober one, so he manages to unwrap himself, and get up. “Harry, come on love. I can’t lift you. Use those gorgeous legs of yours and stand up.”

“Mmm, what do I get if I do?” Harry replies with a cheeky grin. 

“Not tonight lover boy, you are too drunk. I will make you breakfast in the morning though.” Harry groans, but he does stand up, leaning heavily on Louis. 

“I’m afraid that I have a drunk blonde in my bed right now. We might have to compromise with the guest bed.”

“Lead the way.” Harry says sleepily. Louis manages to guide him to the smaller room opposite his, and gets his tight skinnies off at least. He leaves the t shirt because it’s soft, and not worth the work. They both get settled in, limbs intertwined, and breath in sync when Louis says a soft “goodnight Harry”

“G’night Lou. “ Harry says with a soft voice. “Sorry for crashing.”

“Anytime doll.” Louis replies softly.

“Sorry about the boyfriend thing” Harry says next. Louis doesn’t know what he’s talking about for a moment, but shakes his head slightly   
“It’s ok. I didn’t mind.”

“I didn’t mind either.” Harry replies. Louis doesn’t say anything, but when he drifts off to sleep he starts to think that maybe, just maybe he can do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a horrible person. I've been lamenting over the wips I've been following not updating, and here I sit with this collecting dust. So many sorries, love and kisses to all of you.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis wakes up bright and early the next morning. Despite his little disturbance by Harry and Niall, he actually slept quite well. He is of course alone when he wanders into the kitchen. Harry didn’t even stir when Louis rolled himself out of bed. He can actually hear Niall snoring from his own room. He makes himself a cup of tea, opens his laptop, and starts running through emails while simultaneously starting a light breakfast that he promised Harry a few hours earlier. After about fifteen minutes of quiet from the two rooms, Louis gently walks into the guest room.

“Harry,” he whispers as he gets closer to the bed. There is no movement, and Louis chuckles to himself. “Harry love, can you wake up please?”

“nnnngggg” is the sound that comes from the bed, although there is still not a twitch of movement. 

“Harry, I have to go to work babe. I just want to let you know that there’s breakfast on the table. A cup of tea as well, although it will not be hot for much longer.” 

“I’m dying Louis. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Louis asks with a smile on his face. 

“That I will die in your nice cozy bed, and you will be left to clean up the mess.” Harry croaks out. His voice breaks, and Louis feels so much sympathy for him, but a hint of something else as well, more than fondness. He wants to cradle Harry’s head, and tell him everything is going to be ok. He resists the urge out of pure survival instinct. It’s too much, and too fast.

“I’m sorry love. I know the feeling, but I really have to get out of here. I’m going to wake Niall, he can lock up whenever you’re ready to head home. Feel free to shower, and whatever you can find that fits you.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry for crashing.”

“I said it was ok, I mean it, really. Do you want to reschedule tonight?” It’s an afterthought to ask. Louis isn’t exactly worried about their date, but Harry groans even louder. 

“I am such a bad person. This is not good dating etiquette.” Harry finally manages to get into a sitting position. His t shirt is somewhat twisted around his torso, and his hair is literally standing on end. “I will make this up to you. I promise.” 

“No worries, maybe tomorrow.” Louis waves his and. It really doesn’t matter to Louis if their date gets cancelled. He knows that Harry has a good excuse anyway. 

“No! Tonight, my place. Please, let me make it up to you.” Harry crawls on the bed towards Louis, and grabs his hands. Louis knows begging when he sees it, and it causes his blood to run hot. 

“Of course, yes. If that’s what you want. What time?” 

“7pm, if that’s ok. I will be in class until 6, but I will even skip if you need.”

“Oh my God Harry, it’s fine. 7 is fine. I must say, you are a little dramatic when you are hungover.” Louis laughs, and Harry chuckles as well.

“You should see me when I’m proper sick. I pull out all the stops.” 

“Well, I’m looking forward to it, but for now, I’m late for work. Gotta run.” Louis finishes his sentence when a quick peck on Harry’s mouth. Harry immediately covers his mouth afterward, obviously worried about his breath. Louis slides a hand up Harry’s cheeks. “I don’t even care Harry. You are never not kissable. But there is a new toothbrush in my bathroom if you want to use it.” 

Harry smiles bright again, and collapses back into his nest of blankets. Louis leaves the room with one last look back, and makes his way into his own bedroom. He not so quietly rummages through his closet to get his clothes for work, and when he finally finds what he needs he jumps unceremoniously into his bed, almost braining Niall with his elbow. 

“Rise and shine shithead. You’ve overstayed your welcome.” It’s not nearly as satisfying to wake a hungover Niall as it should be because Niall is almost always cheerful, and answers quickly with a smile.

“Good morning to you too sunshine. Sleep well?”

“Would have slept better if I was in my own bed, and not interrupted in the middle of the night by drunk intruders.”

“Well, I’m sure Harry feels bad about it.”

“He does, which is ironic since he’s the one who I didn’t much mind showing up.” Louis ribs Niall.

“Ooh, do tell.” Niall ribs right back, always on top of his game, no matter what the time of day.

“I will be telling you nothing, but I do need you to take care of Harry this morning please. Make sure he eats, makes sure he doesn’t feel weird using the shower. I told him that he could use some clean clothes…”

“Please, of course I will take care of Harry. He’s my best friend.” Niall interrupts Louis with a deadpan expression, and Louis instantly punches him in the arm.

“Watch it. I will call you later ok?”

“Yeah, have a good day.” Niall hugs Louis, because of course he does. Niall is what some would call eccentric. But, Louis wouldn’t trade him in.

 

When he leaves the flat a short half hour later the place is still quiet. He actually is running late, so he is somewhat rushing towards the trains when his phone chirps to life. It’s Liam’s ringtone, so he stops to answer. 

“Where are you? Liams says in lieu of a greeting. There’s a hint of panic in his voice, which knowing Liam, could be about nearly anything.

“Just getting on the train, you alright?”

“Why am I on Zayn’s team?” Well, Liam’s not beating around the bush is he?

“Is that going to be a problem Liam?” Louis teases him. He knows it’s wrong, but he’s been looking forward to this conversation. He only wishes it was in person so that he could see the shade of red that Liam is currently turning.

“Just answer me Louis. There is absolutely no reason for me to be on this list. I am your second in command here. I am needed for the more high profile clients. I wasn’t even consulted.” Ok, now he sounds upset. Louis most definitely didn’t intend that. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to undermine you Li. But I have reasons. The first is that he’s flighty, and I need someone that can handle him. And second, and the most important is that you are the first person who he asked to be there. I told him that we could work together, and he wants you. So just think about it at least.” Louis puts a little ‘please’ in his voice although he would never say it. Not for something like this. 

“I will keep it in mind, but this isn’t a matchmaking company Louis, and I would appreciate if you remembered that.” and then just like that, he’s gone. And Louis is sitting with a disconnected phone to his ear. He really didn’t see Liam’s reaction coming, and he’s determined to get to the bottom of it really quickly. But he can’t do it today. He shoots a quick text to him instead.

_drinks tomorrow night?_

**yeah, sounds good.**


	10. Chapter 10

Louis knocks on Harry’s door at 7pm sharp. He doesn’t have to wait long before a burst of warm air, and a smiling face greet him. He steps in, and removes his shoes before he notices that Harry’s small sitting room is transformed into a quaint dining area. There is a fire burning, and the lights are dim, save a few candles scattered around the room. The table is set with an array of delicious looking bites. 

“Wow, you really didn’t have to go through all this trouble Harry.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand, and gives it a squeeze. Harry squeezes back. 

“No trouble, you deserve it.” Harry leads Louis closer to the table, and points to a chair. “Please, sit.” Louis does, and Harry immediately sits across from him. “You look nice” he continues. Louis doesn’t expect the compliment, and blushes slightly. 

“Thank you, so do you.” Louis returns, and of course it’s true. Harry always looks nice. But Louis feels that the comment was more of a stall tactic, and pushes ahead. “This is… intimate. Any reason for that?” It’s Harry’s turn to blush. He ducks head slightly, and tucks a stray curl behind his ear. Louis smiles at the small nervous habit, and commits it to memory. 

“I had been thinking. You shared a lot with me, you know, about your past. And I really appreciated that. But I didn’t really do the same for you. Then I basically broke into your home in the middle of the night, and used your flat as a hotel. So I think maybe I owe you one or two.” 

“Harry, please. You do not owe me anything. I told you that…”

“I know, I know. But this is how it goes isn’t it? You give to me, I give to you?” Harry’s words are innocent, but his face is most definitely not. Louis raises his eyebrow ever so slightly, and it causes Harry to full out grin. “NO! That isn’t what I meant. I have a history as well, and I thought that I could share with you. I want you to know.”

“Ok, of course. I would love to hear your story.” Louis gives Harry an encouraging look, and begins his meal.

“Well, I guess the biggest thing is that I was in the closet for a long while. And not just because I was afraid, or anxious.” Harry takes a deep breath, and looks determinedly at Louis. “I really didn’t want to be gay. I really didn’t want to fall in love with boys, or men.” Harry looks to Louis for a reaction. Louis is careful to keep his face open, and welcoming. Harry swallows, and continues to speak in his slow deep drawl. “I decided,” he kind of smiles, and shakes his head in disbelief. “I decided when I was about 17 that I was just going to to be straight. No matter what I felt. I was just going to find a girl, and be with her. I thought that if I told myself enough that I wanted a woman, then I would eventually believe it.” Louis can see Harry’s strength dissolving in front of him. 

“Harry love. Just take a minute ok? I don’t want you to be upset. This isn’t something that you need to do.” Harry does stop. He sucks his lip into his mouth, and breaths deep.

“Can I finish though? Please. I have never said this all out loud. I know it’s not a nice story, but I kind of want you to be the first person to hear it.” A small smile creeps into his face. It’s tentative, and Louis can tell that he’s still nervous, and a little stressed, but Louis can’t help but feel honoured. 

“Of course. I’m listening.” 

“Well, I had this girlfriend in my last year of school. She was nice, and pretty. Everyone liked her, and she liked me. We dated for a few months. It was nice. It felt safe. I didn’t have to worry about looking around, or being interested in others girls. But one day she ended it. Just like that.” Harry snaps his fingers. “She didn’t give much of a reason, but I knew. I just wasn’t giving her anything. She might not have known what was wrong, but she knew there was something.” He takes another breath. “It was right before summer, and there was a house party the next night. I went. I didn’t really want to. I was down about the break up. Maybe not for the reasons I should have been.” A small hint of a smile crosses his face. “Anyway, I went. I remember that I was sitting outside. I was alone outside, just sitting, it was really late, but my mate wasn’t ready to leave. Someone came out. I didn’t recognize him, but he sat right next to me. Jeff was his name. He was in University. We chatted a bit before I told him that I had to leave. And then he just… he kissed me. I couldn’t believe it. I was shocked. He pulled away quickly when I didn’t kiss him back, and apologized. But that was it. I knew that I couldn’t go back after that. It was like, it was like those few seconds were the most that I had lived in my entire life. It still wasn’t easy. And sometimes I wonder where I would be if it wasn’t for that guy, who I don’t even know his last name.”

“Wow, that is a beautiful story.” Louis offers. It’s the only words that he can find. Harry smiles at him, and finally picks up his fork to eat. Louis follows suit, and they enjoy the silence for a few more moments. When his plate is mostly finished Louis continues. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“You’re welcome” Harry returns. He’s sitting quietly, and staring expectantly at Louis. 

“Why haven’t you shared this with anyone else though? It’s a beautiful story.”

“Well, like I said earlier, you shared with me, I wanted to share with you. Plus, I don’t really have anyone to share things like this. You were so open with me, I have never felt anything like that before. It felt good.” 

“It was just honesty H, nothing more.”

“Well, I liked it. It made me want to tell you everything about myself, and learn everything about you. Maybe it’s from hiding for so long that I didn’t open up to any of my friends…” Harry’s face instantly falls, and Louis is confused. “Oh God, Louis. You really didn’t ask for any of this. I am using you like a therapist. Oh ho. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put this on you.” Harry puts his head in his hands. “You were right. I am all or nothing. *sigh* this is not how I saw this evening going.”

“It’s alright Harry. I am glad you told me. I want to share things with you, I want you to share things with me. Honesty is a good thing.” Harry looks up, and wrinkles his nose at Louis. “ What? What was that look for?”

“Always so confident, always knows the right thing to say. I feel like an absolute mess around you. Emotionally anyway.”

“Please. I am just lucky enough to have Niall to cry on. He’s talked me off the ledge more than I would like to admit since we met. You should try it sometime. He’s an absolute nutter, but surprisingly good with life talks” Harry laughs a little, and his shoulders relax a little. Louis clears his throat and gets Harry’s attention. “Umm, just out of curiosity, how did you see this night going?” The smirk returns, and Louis’ pulse rises a little.

“Well, my plan was to treat you with a nice dinner, and tell you my story. Then, in my head, you were incredibly attracted to my heartfelt confessions, and maybe wanted to take advantage of my vulnerability.”

“I would never take advantage of you Harry”

“Not even if I asked nicely?” Louis' heart skips and he swallows hard.

“Jesus Harry, how do you do that?” 

“What’s that?” Harry’s eyes are bright, his whole body leaning in across the table towards Louis. 

“You just turn it on. One minutes shy boy, next minute pure sex. It’s like a superpower or something.” Louis chuckles a little, more to himself than anything else, but Harry’s face falls a little.

“I don’t turn it on. This is just me. I’m not trying to play you or something.”

“I didn’t mean it that way Harry. I just mean that you make me feel so many things. One minute I want to tuck you into bed, and kiss your forehead, the next minute I want to take you to bed and ruin you.” Louis says it frankly, but Harry’s adams apple bobs significantly as he swallows. “You aren’t at all who I thought you were when we met. But in a good way. You are so much more.” 

“What does that mean?” Harry asks quietly, voice gruff with lust. 

“It means that I would rather not be sitting at this table anymore when I could be in your bed, and your arms.”

“That was so bad” Harry says through a smile, but he still stands, and reaches for Louis’ hand. Louis is more than happy to follow him. 

 

When they reach for the bedroom Louis is barraged by his own senses. Harry just looks so good, and he smells good, and his words are good. Louis will never get over the total package that Harry is. Harry is just so much sometimes. Sometimes too much, and he needs to either succumb to it, or take charge. 

They are mostly both undressed, just in their underpants, both lying on the bed. Their limbs are intertwined, and their lips are trailing over one another’s chests and necks. There’s no urgency in their movements, but they are both so turned on, and Louis doesn’t see any reason to back. “Let me take care of you tonight H.” Harry stops what he’s doing, and locks eyes with Louis for a moment.

“Yes please” He responds, and Louis can feel Harry melt into him, more pliant, more trusting it feels.

Louis rolls Harry onto his back, arms still slightly wrapped around him, and places a kiss on his chest. “You want to take this slow tonight?”

“Yeah, whatever you want.” Harry breathes out. Louis leans back onto his knees, hovering over Harry’s body. He just takes the time to admire him. Harry lay helpless under him, and begin to squirm at the scrutiny. “come on Louis, touch me please”

“I thought you wanted to take it slow.” Louis teases, but takes his hand slowly up Harry’s torso, stopping at his nipples. He begins to gently circle them with the pad of his index finger while still keeping his body off Harry. “Is this enough touching?” He asks, knowing the answer already.

“No” Harry says immediately as though he almost anticipated the question. Louis reaches his other hand down, and hooks it under Harry’s knee, and pulls it up so that Louis is able to move closer to him. He gets his knees slightly under Harry so that Harry's ass is elevated a little, and Louis’ cock is pressed ever so slightly against Harry’s crack. Not enough to say there is even pressure on his own dick, but it’s still a touch. He is still tracing circles around Harry's nipple. Louis does this for a few moments, watching Harry fall apart a little at a time. “Enough now Harry?” Louis presses a little as he says it, and Harry moans loudly. “No” It’s almost a pleading voice, but not as much as Louis would like, so he moves back again, and leans down to Harry’s hard cock lays on his own stomach and presses a kiss to the base of it. It’s hot on his lips, and the smell of Harry’s sexual arousal is intoxicating, but Louis is focused on absolutely ruining Harry, so he asks once again. “Is this enough?” His voice is starting to break, and he knows that Harry can hear that is is also desperate, but Harry responds once again with a “no” and Louis can hear it. He can hear that Harry is about to break, so Louis moves his mouth up to the the head of his cock, and he barely brushes his bottom lip over the very tip, and it happens. 

“please please please, Louis please. Fuck me, I need you. Fuck it’s not enough, it’s never enough. I need it Louis, please.” Louis is satisfied with Harry’s desperation, and without warning he opens his mouth and take Harry’s entire length into his mouth. Harry swears loudly and bucks up into his mouth. Louis takes it, and holds himself down so that his nose is nestled into Harry’s pelvis. Harry brings a hand down and lays it gently on the back of Louis’ neck, and Louis brings himself up, and starts to slowly work himself up and down the length of his dick. “yes” is all that Harry manages to hiss out as Louis gets into a rhythm. it doesn’t take long though before Harry bursts out with “fuck, I’m going to come” Louis pulls off almost immediately, and gives the base of Harry’s cock a squeeze. 

“Not yet” He says, as he reaches for lube in Harry’s bedside table. “I still want to fuck you. You want that?” Harry nods his head quickly. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes, I want you to fuck me Louis.” Hearing his name come from Harry’s mouth makes Louis remember how hard his own dick is.

“Open up for me baby.” Louis reaches for Harry’s thighs, and pulls them even farther apart as he begins pressing two fingers into Harry’s hole. He looks down and watches Harry take him in, his hole fluttering, and clenching around his fingers. “You want to take me like this?” Louis demands from Harry.

“Yeah” is all Harry responds with. Louis wraps a condom on himself, and lines himself up with Harry, and slowly pushes in. Harry’s breath hitches, and his legs press around Louis’ thighs. 

“You need me to go slow?”

“No, not slower. Need to come.” Harry barks out in short breaths. So Louis pushes ahead, trying to enjoy the feel of Harry’s tight heat around him. It’s hard to concentrate on that though because Harry’s face is inches away from his sight, and it’s contorted into pure bliss. 

“touch yourself” Louis demands, and Harry’s hand immediately goes to his own dick, concentrating on the head that is still wet from Louis’ mouth. Louis can barely contain himself with the sight in front of him, and he leans forward to kiss Harry’s mouth. Harry groans from the touch, and moves his hand faster, and more determinedly against his own length. Louis matches the pace, and is quickly feeling his orgasm pool into his belly. “Tell me when you’re close” Louis says against Harry’s mouth, Harry nods, and continues his pace. Louis moves his mouth to Harry’s shoulder and begins to bite marks into Harry’s golden skin. Louis can’t help but lick the sheen of sweat that’s forming all over Harry’s body. He moves down, and licks Harry’s nipple as well, and moves his mouth around to suck gently. Harry bucks up once again, and speeds his pace. “gonna Lou, gonna come” 

“hold off, I want you to come in my mouth” Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, and pumps into Harry fast and hard. It takes only a moment until he’s coming hard. He only allows himself a few fleeting seconds of bliss afterward before he’s once again facing Harry’s rock hard cock, and quickly takes the full length into his mouth. He pumps in earnest until Harry’s stiffening his entire body, and pumping hot come into Louis’ mouth. He holds himself down on Harry until he’s certain that Harry has ridden his high, and is ready to be finished. He pulls himself up into the cradle of Harry’s side, and the last thing he remembers is Harry running his fingers through his hair, and whispering thank yous into his ear.

 

Louis doesn’t end up spending the night. He wakes an hour or so later repeating sorries into Harry’s mouth while kissing him goodnight, while Harry repeats it’s ok, and drive safe. When he gets into the car he texts Niall and hopes that he either has his phone off, or he’s still awake.

_I need advice_

He pulls out onto the highway without waiting for a response, and makes his way home. He’s not surprised to see Niall leaning against his door twenty minutes later as he walks out of the lift.

“I didn’t mean right now Niall” Louis greets him good naturedly.

“Well then, you shouldn’t have texted me now.” Niall says as he rolls eyes, and walks through the door. “Anyway, I’m here now. You hungry?” Louis stops and realizes that he is.

“Yes actually, what do you want?” Louis backtracks into his kitchen and opens the door.

“Depends on what we’re talking about here. Do you need to pick out new curtains, or are we talking major life decisions here?” Louis sighs, and closes the door again.

“It’s Harry” 

“Ok, Louis listen to me real carefully ok? I love you, but if you ditch Harry, he gets me in the split. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“Oh my God Niall, for starters thanks a lot, next time I’ll call Liam, and also, I am not ditching Harry. That’s not what this is about. Can we talk now?” Niall smiles, and pulls out a tub of frozen yogurt from the freezer, and starts spooning into his mouth straight from the tub. 

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” Louis grabs a spoon from the drawer and digs deep into the tub.

“I’m having...feelings.” Niall smirks, but remains frustratingly silent. “I’m not sure what to do with them.” Niall raises his eyebrows to accompany the smirk. “I need to know what to do about it.”

“I just need to know why you insist on fighting yourself on this?” Niall says around a mouthful of food.

“I’m not fighting, what am I fighting?” Louis asks defensively. 

“You like Harry, Harry more than likes you. There is absolutely nothing standing in the way of that. I know that you are still feeling funny about Nick stuff, but he is NOT an obstacle. He’s on another continent content as could be. What’s the problem?” Louis hates when Niall is right, he hates it so much.

“We hardly know each other. It’s too soon for these feelings. They can’t be real, I’m just infatuated.” 

“Louis, you know yourself. And if you honestly think that it’s just infatuation, and you will get over it, I believe you. But I don’t think that you believe that at all.” Louis crosses his arms in indignation. He’s not sure what that will accomplish, but it’s what he goes with. Niall rolls his eyes again. “Harry is special. Not just because he’s him, and he’s pretty damn special all on his own, but it’s just that you two have something. Everyone can see it. Don’t fight it. What’s the worse that could happen?” 

“I could get my heart broke again?” Louis says with the most condensation that he can muster. Niall smiles his shit eating grin again, and points his spoon at Louis. 

“Well, be careful to not fuck it up then.” Louis is offended, but he doesn’t have time to retaliate because Niall is standing up with the tub of froyo in hand. “I gotta jet, you mind if I take this with me? Thanks, love ya buddy.” And he’s alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That might tide you over for a couple days?


	11. Chapter 11

“Louis?” Louis pops his head up, and sees Liam standing in front of him, partially filling the doorway.

“What’s up Payno?” Louis greets his friend. He waves his hand, trying to get Liam to come in, but Liam stays put, wringing his hands. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no nothing’s wrong. I um, I just was wondering if we were still on for tonight. Drinks, remember?” Shit, Louis totally forgot. But Liam looks like he could use a drink. He’s wound tighter than a clock spring.

“Of course, after work?” Liam nods “Usual place? Maybe we could call-”

“No!” Liam practically shouts, it startles Louis, and Liam must notice the frightened look on his face. He starts waving his hands in front of him, trying to somehow rewinds his mini outburst. “No, I was kind of hoping it would be just the two of us. If that’s ok.” Louis is even more confused, but nods his head anyway in assent. 

“Sure man, just us. I’ll see you tonight.” With that Liam is gone. He doesn’t even wave. 

“That was weird right?” Louis speaks into the air.

“Yup, I think so” Harry’s voice fills the room. “I mean, I don’t know Liam that well, but it was definitely off.” 

“I guess I’m going to have to bail on you tonight. Sorry about that.”

“That’s ok Lou. Call me later ok?

“I’m looking forward to it.” Louis can’t stop the smile on his face. 

 

Louis arrives at his and Liam’s favourite pub. It’s not exactly high end, but it’s close to their office, and it reminds them both of a time when they got a thrill out of breaking their budget on a fish and chip dinner, and a couple of pints. Liam is already there, sitting in their favourite booth. It’s a people watching booth, and it’s big enough to house their group if need be, but it’s just the two of them tonight, and Louis is really hoping to get to the bottom of why. As soon as he gets close to the table, Liam stands to greet him. 

“Hey, thanks for coming.” Liam says first.

“Of course I came. Why wouldn’t I come?” Louis jokes, but Liam doesn’t laugh like Louis expected. “So, I’m starving, did you order?”

“No, I was waiting for you.” Liam replies quickly, and picks up a small menu in front of him.

“That’s very unlike you Payno, and anyway, we always order the same thing here, they probably already have it fried up in the back, waiting for the signal.” Liam does smile at this, and put the menu back down, seeming to relax a little. “Listen, why don’t you relax, drink your beer, and I will give a shout for our food, and get a few more drinks.” Liam nods again.

“That sounds fine, yeah.” 

“Then we are going to get to the bottom of why you are acting so strange.” Liam blanches a little, but nods again, more into his lap than anything.

 

Louis arrives back at the table a few moments later with two pints in hand, and a waitress walking quickly behind him. He gets himself settled, and has a few bites of food already down before either of them venture to speak. It’s definitely not like either of them, and Louis is getting more uncomfortable by the second.

“Ok Liam. I am not going to beat around the bush here. Somethings up with you, and I think we should chat about it.” Louis doesn’t mean to sound harsh, but his friend is hurting, and he needs to know how to fix it, and quickly. Liam looks at him tentatively, seeming to mull over his thoughts for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want you to worry.” Liam says slowly, choosing his words carefully.

“No need to be sorry, I just want to know what’s making you seem so jumpy. We’re friends, and I am not being a friend if I don’t help you through this. Harry and I were talking about it and-”

“Can we please not bring Harry into this?” Liam says a little too forcefully. And, ok. Louis didn’t see that coming at all. 

“Is this about Harry? Do you not like him? I know I talk about him a lot, and I kind of feel sorry for anyone who has to listen to me ramble on, but I can’t imagine anyone not actually liking Harry.” Louis actually can’t wrap his head around it. Not liking Harry Styles is just laughable. Except Liam isn’t laughing, and looks kind of frustrated.

“Can I ask you something?” Liam asks with a voice that says that he is going to ask anyway. Louis nods anyway. “Why Harry? Why now?” Louis is thrown a bit. 

“Is this actually about Harry? I was kind of joking. But I don’t know why Harry, he was just there, and he’s him. And I don’t know why now. I’m just trying to go with it?” He shrugs non nonchalantly. “Why not Harry?” Liam looks Louis in the eye, and with a pleading look whispers.

“Why not me?”

Louis freezes. He knows that his face is contorted to a look of horror, and confusion, but he can’t move. Liam is looking at him expectantly, and he forcefully clears his throat, and utters out a “excuse me?”

“I said, why not me?” Liam says again, his voice a little stronger this time. “I have been right here all along. I have been your friend for ages. Why not me?”

“I...I didn’t know that you had… feelings for me?” It comes out as a question, and Louis guesses that it is. He feels like he’s drowning a little right now, and is trying hard to not look at the very inviting door at the front of the pub.

“Of course I have feelings for you Louis. I love you. You are my best friend, and I thought...I thought that we could be more. But then all of a sudden you are madly in love with Harry bloody Styles!” 

“Woah woah, for one, I am not in love with Harry” Liam rolls his eyes dramatically at this statement, but Louis ignores him, and moves on “And also, I had no idea that you had any interest in me.” Liam is not looking at him at all at this point, choosing instead to stare out the window that is closest to him. Louis can see a storm brewing in his eyes. “Can I ask you something that I really hope that you do not take the wrong way?” Liam looks at him again, and tilts his head in assent. “Why didn’t you tell me? Before Harry I mean?”

“I thought you were still getting over Nick. I was trying to be a good thing. I was trying to be supportive.”

“What about that night that he drove me home from the club?” Louis pushes on.

“I didn’t actually think that you would let a random guy that you met at a fucking strip club into your house let alone let him-”

“Alright, I’ve heard enough.” Louis stops him. Liam is clearly upset, and Louis knows that this conversation can only go downhill. “Li, I love you. You are one of my best mates. You are my right hand man. I can trust you with just about anything. But I don’t have romantic feelings for you.” Liam’s face crumples, and Louis wants to pull him in for a hug, but he stays on his own side of the table. “Liam, I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you something different. I wish I could make this better. Tell me how to fix it.” Liam looks at him with a resigned smile.

“I’m going to need some time. I think I’m just going to go home. I might take a few days from work too.” 

“Yeah, ok.” Louis responds quietly, and without another word Liam stands up, and walks out. Louis is left sitting, and staring after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little twist. Comments welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis is still sitting in the booth, a plate of barely touched food in front of him when his phone chirps to life. It’s a text from Niall.

_**WTF happened to Liam?** _

_why, what happened?_

_I called him to go out for a pint, and he was crying. Didn’t say why._

fuck

_**So what’s up?** _

_Long story, not really mine to tell._

He chooses to actually dial Niall’s number after the last text. Niall picks up immediately. 

“I can’t really tell you what’s going on right now, but I am not Liam’s favourite person right now. Could you keep an eye on him please?”

“Yeah, of course. No worries.”

“Thanks. I’ve got to go.” He hangs up, and pays the bill. He’s not sure what to think, or where to go, but he does know who he wants to be with right now, and sends out a text to Harry, hoping that he’s close to his mobile.

_Hey_

Harry responds quickly

_**How was drinks? Still a little early.** _

_Disastrous. Want to meet up?_

_**I’m at work actually, just getting dressed.** _

_Can I come?_

_**Absolutely.** _

 

Louis heads straight to the club. He’s still dressed for work, but it’s business casual, leaning on the side of casual. Even so, by the time he gets there the music is pumping, and the dancers are in full swing. It occurs to Louis as he walks in through the entryway that this is the first time he has come here alone. He doesn’t have Niall dragging him, he doesn’t have Liam to huddle at the bar with. There isn’t even a familiar face to serve him a drink. He’s here for Harry. That’s it. The feeling he gets in his gut, and blooms warm into his chest tells him everything he needs to know.

The only problem he has now is where to sit. Should he hang back, and let Harry do this thing, or should he enjoy himself a little? He lets his eyes scan the crowd, and he sees what he believes is a bachelorette party. They are a large, and boisterous group of ladies, and he finds himself smiling watching them laugh, and tease. He says fuck it, and wanders over.

As he walks towards the table, a few of the ladies greet him, and he asks to join them. 

“Ladies only!” One woman shouts good naturedly.

“Oh, come on, he’s cute, let him stay.” the red head beside him replies fondly.

“Actually, I have a friend who is dancing tonight. I don’t have anyone to sit with.” He pouts prettily, and a large chorus of “awwww” comes from the group.

“Wait” the red head pipes up. “You know someone who works here? Which one is it?” Louis doesn’t know how to respond, he’s not sure if Harry would like him giving out his name to a group of drunk ladies coming to see him take his clothes off.

“Um, tall, long hair. Nice little body.” He adds cheekily, just as the group starts to squeal again. 

“Oh my God!!!!” a dark haired lady across from him yells. “We love him!”

“Yeah, we are kind of...fans.” adds a short haired blonde.

“He’s kind of the reason we came tonight. We were hoping he was working.” adds yet another lady sitting at the far end of the table.

“Well, same I guess.” Louis laughs. “I’m Louis by the way.” the ladies go around and introduce themselves as well, and they fall into a comfortable conversation of small talk. When there’s a small break in the noise, a small lady who Louis learns is named Amanda clears her throat.. When Louis looks her way she addresses him.

“So, Louis...are you and Harry...a couple?” The woman beside her, named Brittany elbows her in the side.

“Amanda, you can’t just ask people things like that.” Amanda just shrugs.

“No, it’s ok. Harry and I are not a couple.” There’s a mixed variety of facial expressions. “But we are dating.” And then another mixed reaction. Louis wasn’t expecting a group of strange women to be so captivated by his love life, but he soon realises it’s not him that they are caring about as such.

“So, you’re saying that Harry is…” The red head beside him, named Jessica doesn’t finish her sentence, seeming to mull over the word she’s looking for. 

“Gay” Louis finishes for her. A couple of faces fall, and a couple of ladies clap excitedly. Louis is so incredibly confused. Brittany kind of whines quietly. 

“I thought that he was with the dark haired God with the eyebrows, and the hair. I have seen them be very cozy off stage before.” Louis raises his eyebrows. He's a little intrigued, and little scared. He’s not afraid to admit.

“How much time do you ladies spend here?” His question is met with a chorus of laughter. 

“We have ladies night every couple of weeks. What better place?” Replies a vibrant, and fun woman named Rebecca. 

“Well, hate to disappoint ladies, but he isn’t with eyebrows. He’s mine.” Louis replies with a proud smile. 

“Does he know that?” Comes a deep voice vibrating in his ear. Louis jumps about three feet in his chair. He turns around, and Harry is still dressed in his “uniform” He’s got a young Mick Jagger look going on, and his skin is glowing. And if Louis isn’t mistaken, there’s a light sparkle covering him. 

“Jesus Christ Harry, you scared me.” Louis scolds him. Harry just laughs. He’s so much in his element when he is in entertainer mode. “Why aren’t you backstage? I thought you would be out by now?”

“When you said you were coming I traded my time so you would have time to see me.” Harry winks, actually winks at Louis. 

“Cheeky bugger. Have you met my new friends?” Louis turns back to the ladies, and finds an entire table of smiling faces. A couple look like they are going to hurt themselves they are smiling so hard.

“Ladies. I think I might see some familiar faces.” The entire group responds with a collective giggle. “Take care of Lou for me? I have to get to work” He’s met with another chorus of agreement, and giggles. Harry leans down and whispers in Louis’ ear. “Then we will talk about exactly who I belong to.” He gives Louis a quick, but filthy kiss on the neck, and walks away, leaving Louis blushing like a virgin, and a group of women thoroughly enjoying his discomfort.

“Real smooth girls.”

 

Harry is absolutely mesmerizing as usual. As soon as he walks onto the stage Louis can see nothing else. The room could be burning, and Louis wouldn’t notice. His hair is flowing behind him as he throws his head back, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He is appropriately dancing to The Rolling Stones’ Satisfaction. Louis just tries to remember to breath until it’s over. He’s starting to wonder why he thinks it’s a good idea to watch Harry do this is public. He jolts a little at a hand on his shoulder. He turns as Jessica is leaning to whisper to him.

“How do you not just jump him every time he’s in the same room?” Louis glances over just as Harry is bent backwards, grinding against the pole secured to the left side of the stage. He feels his mouth go dry, and his hands start to twitch. 

“Good question” He replies, almost to himself. He feels like he isn’t going to handle much more when Harry looks over his shoulder, and gives him a sweet smile. It isn’t in place with his persona, and it most definitely isn’t what a person would call sexy, but Louis realises that he’s fallen.

 

Harry’s routine is finally finished, and Louis can do nothing but lay his head on the table. All around him the girls are commenting on Harry’s performance.

“That mouth is obscene”

“How does he even get into those trousers.”

“How do I get into those trousers?”

“Rebecca! Louis is sitting right there!”

“Sorry Louis” says Rebecca, although she doesn’t sound it.

“It’s ok, I get it. It’s almost painful to watch.” He sighs dramatically, although he’s smiling. “Thanks for the seat ladies. I have to...go.”

“Bye Louis!” the girls chorus together, laughing and giggling as he tries to get away from the table with his dignity in tact. He makes his way backstage, and hopes that he can get to Harry without security stopping him. He’s getting out of this place ASAP.

Of course security does stop him, it’s their job. But incidentally Harry told them to let him through. Yay for thinking ahead. He knocks on the large dressing room, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable, but it turns out that there are only a couple men in there, most of the rest choosing to head home after their routine.

“Hey Lou!” Harry greets him under a soft long sleeve t shirt that’s he’s pulling over his head.

“Hi” Louis responds, his voice is coarse, part with arousal, part with nerves. 

“What did you think?” Harry asks him half heartedly. Louis knows that Harry isn’t looking for approval. Harry knows how good he is.

“You’re obscene” Louis deadpans. Harry grins wide, and crosses his eyes. Louis giggles. “You’re also ridiculous. You wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Where are we going?” Harry asks over his shoulder as he gathers his things. He grabs a hair band, and pulls his hair up into a messy bun, and Louis is frozen once again. When he realises that Harry asked him a question, and is expecting an answer he croaks out. “My place, definitely my place.” Harry smiles again, as he walks past him, and out the door. 

“Good”


	13. Chapter 13

The drive home is a slow one. Louis is too anxious, and turned on to say a whole lot. Harry seems to be enjoying the effect he is having on Louis. It’s not exactly late at night, and the streets seem to be somewhat crowded. Louis starts shifting in his seat while waiting for a red light when he feels a warm hand on his thigh. “Are you ok?” Harry asks softly. The question takes Louis by surprise.

“Yeah, of course.” Louis replies quickly, shooting a smile over to the passenger seat. The light turns green, and he shoots forward once again. 

“You aren’t exactly one to sit still, but you are practically dancing in your seat.” Harry observes with a dry tone. 

“Just anxious to get home…” 

“Is that it?”

“Yeah.” 

“Ok” Harry concludes. 

“That’s it?” Louis replies? “Just ok?”

“No, that's not it, but I have a better way to make you talk than to nag it out of you. But it will have to wait until we are out of this car.” Harry is looking at Louis sweetly, and Louis starts shifting even more. “Better hurry?”

“I think that would be best, yes.” Louis says with a tight throat.

 

An hour later Louis is lying on his bed, a sheen of sweat covering his body. His hands are neatly tied to his headboard with a silk tie, and he has a gorgeous man between his legs, sucking bruises into his thighs. “Please Harry.” he begs once more. “Just, please fuck me. I don’t think I can take much more of this.” Harry slows his mouth to soft kisses, but he makes no move to change his position.

“Say it again Lou.” Harry moans into Louis skin. Louis huffs in frustration, but also can’t help but smile. Harry was affected by Louis words early in the evening, and could hardly control his voice from shaking when he asked Louis if all of this was ok. Now though, Louis is feeling a little regret because he might come just from a light breeze at this point, and Harry doesn’t seem to be anywhere near finished with him.

“You’re all mine Harry. No one else’s.” Louis breaths out with no more than a rasp. Harry groans in what Louis can only describe as ecstasy as he moves farther up Louis’ body. 

“You’re all mine too Lou. And I’m gonna fuck you so good that you will never forget it.” Harry’s eyes are dark with lust, and Louis wants to cry with want. 

He doesn’t have to though because Harry is lining himself up to Louis’ already wet hole, and sliding into him with one firm thrust. Louis yelps at the sudden intrusion, although it’s a cry of pleasure.

“Any time baby. I’m ready when you are” Harry commands. Louis almost doesn’t want this feeling to be over so soon, but at the same time, he knows that he can’t last much longer. He concentrates on the feeling of Harry’s body on him, and in him. Every part of his body that is touching a part of Harry’s body because an instant erogenous zone. Louis gets caught up in his senses, and before he knows it, he’s giving Harry short warning. 

“Fuck, gonna, Harry…” Is the best that he can get out of his mouth before he’s streaming come between their two bellies. This just encourages Harry to pound into him harder, and faster, chasing his own pleasure. 

Harry drops his head down onto Louis’ sweat soaked shoulder, and with a couple quick thrusts, he’s coming inside Louis. Louis wishes somewhere in the back of his mind that Harry wasn’t wearing a condom so he could feel it. Maybe someday. 

“Maybe someday what?” Harry questions minutes later. He’s rolled onto his side, still clinging to Louis, who had his wrists bound still. Louis didn’t realise he said that last bit out loud. 

“Untie me, and I will tell you.” Louis bargains. Harry smiles shyly, but reaches up, and quickly brings Louis’ hands down to his own chest.

“Maybe someday what?” Harry repeats quietly. He’s searching Louis’ face for something. Louis can’t quite tell what.

“It not very romantic…” Louis starts, but Harry urges him on. “I was kind of wishing when you were coming that you didn’t have a condom on…” Louis feels the urge to hide his face, but Harry doesn’t let him. 

“Really?” Is all that he replies with, although his voice sounds in awe.

“Yeah. Like I said, not very romantic. I’m sorry. I wanted to do this properly.” Harry sits up at this.

“What do you want to do?” He shoots out eagerly. Louis suspects that Harry knows what Louis wants to talk about, and he can’t help but laugh at his eager response to it.

“Well, I had a really weird conversation today. And that, and a few other things over the last few days have led me to realise that I really want to be in a relationship with you. An official one.” He also sits up, and crosses his legs in front of him He grabs Harry’s hands, and stares at them instead of his face. “One where I called you my boyfriend.” 

He can feel the stillness of Harry body for a split second before Harry is lunging towards him, and tangling his large hands into Louis’ hair. Harry moves his face close to Louis’ so that Louis can see nothing but Harry’s eyes. “I want nothing more than to call you mine.” And he kisses him deep, and thorough. Who knew that sitting completely naked, cross legged in bed would be the best way to ask a man to be your boyfriend? Louis can’t think of a more perfect scene if he tried.

 

Louis is awoken by heat radiating down his back and to his legs. It only takes him a moment to realise that Harry is still plastered to his side, sleeping sound. He has a boyfriend. Louis has a boyfriend, and it’s Harry. It takes everything in him to not just start fist pumping right there where he’s laying. 

Louis shifts his weight to make himself more comfortable, but the move makes Harry grab Louis tighter, and grumble, lip stuck out in a pretty pout. “Harry” Louis wiggles a little more. Harry squeezes tighter. “Harry” Louis repeats, a little louder. Harry steadfastly ignores him. “Hazza!” Louis yells in Harry’s ear with a laugh. Harry cringes, but smiles none the less. He cracks an eye open, and nuzzles in even closer. If that’s possible. 

“Mornin’ Lou.” Harry chimes, like it’s the first time he’s notices Louis lying next to him. 

“Good morning love. Kindly get off of me.” The pout comes back, and Louis can’t help but chuckle. “Harry please. I have to wee.”

“Do it, I don’t care. Not moving” Harry mumbles into Louis’ neck.

“Ew, that’s gross. Please don’t tell me that’s something that you’re into , because I don’t think I could handle weeing on you.” Louis states. Harry sighs dramatically, and releases his grasp.

“No, it’s not, but I have a big kink for cuddling my boyfriend in the mornings, and you are kind of ruining it for me.” Louis’ stomach flutters at the word boyfriend, and he can’t help but notice that the dimple that Louis can see from where he’s laying pops out just a little.

“I promise I will come right back, and we can cuddle as long as you like.”

“Promise?” 

“Of course.” He reluctantly leaves the bed, and all but runs to that toilet to do his business, and sneak a peak in the mirror. “ugh, whatever, I’ll worry about it later” he mumbles to himself as he runs his fingers through his hair. He returns to the bed to see that Harry hasn’t even change position in the bed, and allows Louis to slide right in where he began his morning. 

“Do you have work to do today?” Harry asks. His voice still quiet, but not as gruff as before.

“I always have work to do. But, I’m not needed anywhere specific today. This is probably the least busy you will ever see me.” Harry nods.

“You’re pretty important.” Harry states like it’s a fact. and Louis shakes his head.

“Busy, and important are not the same thing.” 

“You are important though. You make a difference to a lot of people. I was talking to Zayn. He doesn’t talk much, as you may have noticed. But he did tell me all of the things that you yourself are doing to make sure that he gets a shot. You’re important.” He repeats the last line almost to himself. Louis blushes from the compliment.

“Well, thank you . I take my job very seriously. Sometimes all people need is for someone to hear them. It’s kind of why I wanted to do this job. I wanted to be the one who noticed, and could do something about it. I wanted to be that guy.”

“Well you are that guy to Zayn, so thanks from him. You and Liam both.” Liam. Louis had almost forgot what happened with Liam the night before. He didn’t mention it to Harry. He didn’t really get the chance. But Harry must notice his shift in thoughts because he immediately frowns. “What’s wrong?” He asks simply. Louis doesn’t even know where to start.

“Remember when we were on the phone, and Liam come into my office? He wanted to go out just the two of us?” Harry nods in acknowledgement. “Well, we got to the pub, and he was acting really strange. I decided to just go for it, and ask him outright what the issue was, you know, thinking that I could help. He’s one of my best mates. We have been thought a lot.” He stops himself, he knows he’s rambling, but Harry is just nodding, and encouraging him to continue, not rushing him at all. “Well, I asked him outright what the matter was, and he basically told me that he is in love with me…” He doesn’t go any further because the look on Harry’s face tells him that he might need a moment to process. Harry eventually opens his mouth to speak after what feels like an eternity.

“So, what did you tell him? I mean, in response to that?” Harry asks slowly, picking through his words. 

“Well, after I asked him why he didn’t tell me this before, I basically told him that I didn’t want to be with him, and that I wanted to be with you. That is what made me realise how silly I was being for holding back with you. I want you. I don’t want anyone else.” Harry smiles at him, but still looks sad. Louis feels sad too. He’s sad that he hurt his friend. 

“What did he say to that?” Harry asks quietly? 

“He left, and he told me that he was taking some time off work.” Louis sighs, and covers his hands with his face. “And Niall texted me that he was crying when Niall called. I feel like such an ass.”

“Hey, no. It’s ok. The heart wants what it wants. I can’t say that I’m bummed that you picked me…”Harry chuckles.

“No Harry, I didn’t pick you. There was no competition, It’s been you since the day we met. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and squeezes tight. Harry reciprocates for a moment, and releases him. 

“Uh, Lou?” Harry asks hesitantly. 

“Yes Harry?”

“Could you let go? I need to wee.” Louis snorts, and watches him walk out of the room.

 

The rest of their morning is spent lazing around Louis’ flat, feeding each other snacks, and catching up on all of the x factor episodes that Louis has missed. 

“I can’t believe that you have never seen x factor.” Louis shakes his head as he strokes his finger through Harry’s hair. Harry is currently stretched out on the couch with his head resting on Louis’ lap. 

“I just don’t watch a lot of television. I’m more of a board game kind of guy.” Harry responds lazily. 

“X factor is not just for entertainment. It’s an opportunity for real talent to get their voices out to the world, and it is our duty to give them that chance.” Louis retorts, voice strong, and passionate. He can feel Harry chuckle. 

“Ok Lou, for the sake of the music industry, I will try to watch more x factor.”

“That’s not what I meant…” Louis begins to defend himself, but he’s interrupted by a short rap on the door. He stretches his neck over to see Niall peek his head through the door. “Oh, hey Niall, come on in.” 

“Hey lads. How’s married life?” Niall greets them. He plops down in the chair closest to where Harry and Louis are sitting. 

“just fine Niall, how are you?” Louis responds to him with a smile. He wonders how long it will be before Niall figures them out. Knowing Niall, it won’t be long.

“Liam won’t tell me what’s up with him, and it’s driving me batty. I know it’s none of my business, but please for the love of God tell me what’s going on with him.” Niall runs his fingers through his hair as though the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Knowing Niall, having a friend in distress, he feels that it is.

“Niall, I don’t know, it’s a long story, and Liam is hurting enough as it is.” Louis gives Niall an apologetic look.

“I know he’s hurting. He’s in a bad way man. I just don’t know what to do with him. you asked me to take care of him Lou. I need to know how to make him better. It’s like he lost his best friend. It’s like he’s heartbroken.” Niall leans back in his chair like he’s exhausted, and Louis sighs in resignation..

“Lou,” Harry speaks quietly beside him, “maybe you should tell him. Maybe he can help.” 

“Ugh, fine, but if I tell you, you have to tell Liam that it was because you twisted my arm. But since he’s not speaking to me anyway, I guess it won’t hurt all that bad.” Louis proceeds to relay the story of him and Liam’s last conversation to Niall who sits quietly with a progressively more shocked look on his face. When Louis finishes speaking a pin drop could be heard in the flat. Niall is the first to speak up.

“Well. That was unexpected.” Niall finally says. 

“You’re telling me. I still feel like I am in the dark Ni, but I think I’m the last one who Liam wants to see right now. I need you to be his friend. I know he has other people besides the two of us, but do it for my piece of mind, please. Have you been to his place or anything?”

“I’m heading there now. He did tell me that he took some time off work. I guess it makes sense now…”

“Yeah.” 

“Ok,” Niall stands. “Thanks for the heads up at least. I’ll call later tonight, let you know how it went. And nice seeing ya Harry.” Niall leaves the way he comes, and it’s just the two of them again. Louis sighs again, and slumps into the couch. Harry lets him mull over his own thoughts for a moment, but not for long. 

“I think you did the right thing Lou.”

“If someone is bleeding, or broken, you fix the wound. I wish feelings were as easy. I just...I just feel… guilty because I am still happy. I feel like I shouldn’t still be happy when he is so unhappy because of me. I wish there was just a path to make it better, and I could take the path, and know that I am doing something right.” Harry doesn’t agree or disagree with him. He just stays silent on the matter. He continues to stay silent when he shortly afterwards tell Louis that he needs to make his way home, and Louis misses the note of sadness in his eyes when he fails to promise to call, or see Louis soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis finds himself bright and early in the studio. It’s Zayn’s first recording session, and Louis finds that Zayn is not the only one who is nerved up. Louis is on his third cup of tea,and has burned through fives cigarettes before lunch. After a slightly shaky few hours Louis invites Zayn out for a break. 

“You’re doing so well Zayn. You really are.” Louis tries to comfort him. Zayn doesn’t look at all convinced. He sits in silence, taking long drags from his own cigarette. Louis decides to keep talking, it is what he does best after all. “Listen, today isn’t make it or break it. This isn’t the be all end all. We can work on a few things, have a listen, decide what we’re doing-”

“Where’s Liam?” Zayn cuts off his rambling with a quiet, but forceful voice? And isn’t that a good question. Louis doesn’t know how to answer. He doesn’t know how much to tell Zayn. 

“He’s decided to take some time off.” Louis answers. He will only tell what he has to he decides. 

“You said that I could have who I want. You said Louis.” Zayn sounds like a scared child, and Louis feels sorry for him. Liam somehow grounds Zayn. Calms him. Louis has seen it with his own two eyes. Zayn hasn’t asked for a whole lot since Louis has signed him, but the biggest request that he has had, Louis has to deny him. At least for now. 

“I’m sorry man, I wish he was here too to be honest.” Louis didn’t think he could feel worse about the Liam situation, but here he sits. He doesn’t want to wonder if it could get much worse. and he is not going to sit by and let it affect his work, that’s for sure. In a moment of courage he looks Zayn in the eye, and with a hand on his shoulder his makes him a promise. “I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to have him here next time. Ok?” Zayn just nods, a little colour returning to his face. 

“Is it ok if we finish today? I just don’t know if I can do anything in the state I’m in right now.” Louis fights the urge to check the clock on his phone. It’s so early. They have the studio, and the band booked all day, but he knows that he can’t force something out of a person when it’s just not there. He reluctantly nods, and can see the tension flow out of Zayn’s shoulders. . Louis gives him another warm pat on the back, and bids him farewell for the day. 

With the rest of his day freed up, he decides to give Harry a call. It rings five or six times before taking him to voice mail. He declines the option to leave a message, and opens his text app instead. 

_Are you busy today?_

It’s a Sunday, and the middle of the afternoon, so it surprises Louis a little when Harry doesn’t respond. He realises that there is a great number of reasons why he might not, and he doesn’t have to be sitting near his mobile waiting on Louis to contact him, but Louis still feels a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Louis makes his way home. He checks his phone again as soon as he has his car parked. Still nothing. He decides to send another text, hoping to catch Harry’s attention.

_I’m home, was just wondering if you wanted to do something._

This time he does get a reply, it comes about half an hour later.

**_I think you should work things out with Liam_ **

What?

_What? What do you mean?_

**_I can’t come between two best friends. You need to work things out with Liam. I’m so sorry Louis._ **

What the fuck? Louis can’t even process what is currently happening. He takes a few deep breaths, and with shaky fingers types out the dreaded question.

_Are you breaking up with me?_

**_I’m sorry Louis_ **

And fuck. fuck fuck fuck. This is what happens when Louis tries to open himself up to someone. He gets his heart slammed into the ground the very next fucking day. He realises that he’s still standing in the middle of his kitchen, so his sits down, and makes a last ditch plea.

_could you at least tell me to my face?_

minutes tick by, or maybe it’s just seconds, Louis doesn’t take his eyes from his phone. He still has faith in Harry to do the right thing at least. Finally his phone vibrates in his hands, and he looks down to see a simple

**_ok_ **

Louis immediately panics. He has no idea what he’s supposed to do, what he’s supposed to say. He doesn’t want to text Harry back to confirm details. He wants to call Niall, but he doesn’t know what to ask him. He decides to take a quick shower, and change out of his work clothes. He makes yet another cup of tea, and he’s just finishing off his second cigarette when he hears the chime for the main door. From the small video screen in his entryway he sees it’s Harry,and says a simple “come in” and pushes the button.

Within minutes Harry is standing at his door. He doesn’t come in immediately, and him and Louis just stand, and stare at one another, almost as though time is Frozen. Louis breaks the spell by speaking first. “Come in” he repeats, and Harry immediately obeys, clicking the door quietly behind him. Louis really doesn’t have it in him to skirt around the problem, so he just goes for it. “What the fuck Harry?” He doesn’t mean for it to sound harsh, but fuck it, he’s hurt. Harry’s entire face crumples before his eyes, and Louis immediately regrets every decision his has ever made to bring him to this point.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I just, I thought I could do this. I have to go…” Harry moves to walk towards the door again, and Louis lunges out to stop him. He grabs Harry’s arm, and spins him around to make them face to face once again. 

“No. You don’t get to do this to me. I have no idea what makes you think that you get to decide who I work anything out with, but we aren’t leaving this flat until I understand.” He’s panting by the time he’s done, and he knows that he’s yelling, but he doesn’t care. Harry looks a little scared, but he doesn’t care. The neighbors are probably listening right now, but he doesn’t fucking care. “Come, sit.” he orders, and Harry follows. When they are seated in the living area, Louis once again speaks with an authoritative tone. “Speak”

“Seriously Harry, start talking.” Louis prompts Harry. Harry is still sitting, curled in on himself. He continues to not talk. Louis’ blood is rising by the second, and he does everything in his power to not grab Harry by the collar of his shirt and start shaking. “Harry!” 

“I don’t want this!” Harry finally yells back, startling Louis out of his rage for a moment. “I’ve never had a boyfriend Lou. I met you, and you are so sweet, and so good, and so attractive. I thought you were too good to be true, and I wanted that. I wanted ‘too good to be true’ “he makes the air quotes with his fingers. “And you finally, FINALLY saw it too. You finally saw what we could have together, but at what cost? Your best friend? Now I feel like the other man. I feel like I did something wrong, and now MY first REAL relationship is tainted by this gloom hanging over our heads. Sad you, sad Niall, sad Liam. And guess what? Really fucking sad Zayn when he finds out that you are the reason that Liam won’t give him the time of day. And guess where that all points back to Louis Tomlinson?” Harry pauses to take a breath, but only one. “Yeah, that’s right. me.” Then he is done. He collapses back on the couch like he’s exhausted. And maybe he is. Louis on the other hand has just got started.

“Harry, none of this is your fault, and none of this is your doing. None of this mess has anything to do with you. If you weren’t in the picture, I still wouldn’t be dating Liam, Liam still wouldn’t be giving Zayn the time of day, and guess what? I would still be capable of making my own God Damned decisions without someone swooping in and making them for me!” His voice gets high for the last sentence, and he doesn’t mean for it to, so he pauses for a moment to gather himself. “I don’t want Liam. I want you. You leaving me will not make anything better. It will just make one more person hurt.” He hopes he sounds more calm then he feels. He hopes that he gets his point across.

“I want you too Lou, but I don’t want this.” Harry replies, the tremble in his voice gives away the emotions that he’s feelings.

“So you are going to leave me when I need you the most.” 

“That’s not fair.” Harry stands. Louis fears that he will try to leave again, so he stands as well, trying to make himself big, and stable. 

“None of this is fair” Louis responds. 

“I can’t have you look at me like I took something away from you.” Harry seems to falter a little, and Louis jumps on it. 

“The second I do, you can leave.” Louis walks toward Harry, and this time Harry doesn’t fight it.

“You don’t look like you are letting me leave.” Harry drops his voice, and Louis knows that he has him.

“Tell me you want to leave.” Louis tests him. He crowds into Harry’s space, and gets close into his face. “Tell me Harry.” He wraps his hand around Harry’s waist, and grips him tight. “Say it.”

“I don’t want to leave.”

“Then don’t leave. We can figure this out together. Give us a chance Harry. I know it’s a mess. I really didn’t realise how much of a mess it could be, but I just got you. I don’t want to lose you.” Louis rests his head on Harry’s chest. Harry smells so good. And he looks good. He’s dressed as casual as Harry usually gets in his skinnies, and a soft cream jumper that Louis could crawl into, and stay for the winter. This is when he feels Harry’s warm hands come up, and rest on Louis’ back. Harry finally leans into Louis’ embrace and sighs. 

“You never lost me Louis. I just thought maybe it would be easier for everyone if I wasn’t in the picture. I wanted something that doesn’t exist. Perfect relationships aren’t a thing. I didn’t mean to put that on you.” Louis can hear the disappointment in Harry’s voice, and he’s reminded of how young Harry is. How young the both are. Louis has been through his fair share of relationship problems over the years, but Harry hasn’t. Harry is still learning. Quite an eventful second day.

“I can’t ignore Liam’s feelings, and I don’t want to, but please let me deal with him, and Zayn. Niall is a big boy, he can take care of himself.” Harry nods reluctantly, and Louis brings his hand up to tilt his chin down so they are looking each other in the eye. “We ok?” Harry nods again. “You’re mine, and I’m yours.” He doesn’t ask this time, but Harry nods again, and for the first time since he’s walked into Louis flat today, he smiles.

Louis doesn’t know how long they stand like this in the living room. Just holding each other, breathing each other in. Louis doesn’t care either. He feels that he could stand there all day. “We just had our first fight.” Louis offers. He can feel the rumble of a chuckle in Harry’s chest. “Harry..” 

“Yeah Lou?” 

“You ever do that to me again, and I’m going to kick you in the nuts.” Harry snorts at this.

“Ok Lou.” Louis knows that Harry’s humouring him, but he puts enough remorse in his voice for Louis to not care.

“You know what couples usually do after they fight?” Louis tilts his head up to see the mischief on Harry’s face.

“I’ve heard rumours.” he jokes.

“I think you might owe me…” Harry snorts again.

“Do I now?” Louis is about to argue his case when all of a sudden he finds himself squealing like a baby pig as Harry hoists him up over his shoulder. “What the fuck Harry?” he asks with a much too high voice. 

“I’m paying my debt.” Harry deadpans as he heads for the bedroom door.

Louis gets dumped unceremoniously on to his bed with a thud. He lays there frozen while Harry efficiently rids himself of clothes, one piece at a time. “I’m not feeling the love Styles.” Louis deadpans. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll feel it.” Harry replies back in a flash. He’s naked, and crawling onto the bed towards Louis. 

“What’s gotten into you? I thought we were having a moment out there.” Louis questions halfheartedly as Harry starts to tug on his sweats, while simultaneously hiking up his shirt to reveal his middle. Harry starts kissing his skin as soon as it’s exposed.

“About two hours ago I thought that I would never get to do this again.” Harry says around Louis’ skin, his hot breath sending shivers up Louis’ spine. 

“Oh, so this was what you were going to miss? My dick? My ass?” Louis responds in a sassy tone. Harry sinks his teeth into Louis' hip, effectively shutting him up.

“You know that’s not true, now stop being so salty, and let me do this...please?” Harry looks up, and gives Louis his most charming smile. Which is literally impossible to resist. It’s like a lethal weapon that smile. That mouth. Louis barely realises how hard he’s become until Harry exposes his cock, and puts a dry, but warm hand over it. 

“Yeah, ok. Do whatever you want.” Louis babbles. In the back of his mind he’s hoping that Harry takes many liberties with that offer. Harry just hums, mouth once again preoccupied with kissing, and biting at Louis’ thighs.

“I’ll keep that in mind” Harry mumbles right before his mouth is enveloping Louis entirely. Louis gasps, and instinctively puts a hand down into Harry’s hair. Harry leans into Louis’ touch, and Louis hopes that’s an invitation to take it further. He curls his fingers, fisting a handful of Harry’s hair, and gives an experimental thrust. Harry moan in approval, and so he goes on. He thrusts into Harry’s mouth, holding back a little less with every minute. He can feel Harry breathing hard and fast through his nose, and he can feel him gag on his throbbing cock with it hits the back of his throat. He loses all thought as he pumps his way towards his orgasm, and only gives a quick warning before he starts pumping his come into Harry’s already full mouth. 

“Fuck!” Louis groans as Harry swallows him in. He is allowed a moment to enjoy the wave of pleasure wash over him before Harry is looming over him. With a wrecked voice, both from Louis’ work, and his own arousal Harry demands that Louis turn over. Louis does without question, and Louis can feel liquid run through his crack, and dip into his hole. Suddenly Louis has two fingers in him, pumping him hard, and fast, opening him up. Louis can barely process how it feels because before he knows it he hears a condom package opening, and he feels the blunt tip of Harry’s cock pressing against his ass. 

“Gonna take it good Lou? Gonna let me have my way with you?” Harry asks with a gruff tone, almost gritting out the words. Louis nods, and words a faint “yes”. That’s all Harry needs before he’s pushing into Louis. He’s ruthless, and pumping hard right from the first thrust. Louis can barely hold onto the mattress under him.when he feels himself slipping Harry grabs him by the hips pushing him up again. The change in position aims straight into Louis’ prostate, and Louis shouts out from the pleasure, and a little pain from being so over sensitive. Harry takes advantage of it, and reaches a hand around to grab Louis’ growing cock, and pumps hard in time with his thrusts. Louis is almost crying with the sensation of it all, but he wants it, he loves it, and he keeps repeating to Harry “don’t stop” And Harry doesn’t. Not until he can feel the signs that Louis is about to orgasm again. When Louis' breaths become short, and his stomach begins to tense, Harry doubles his efforts. Louis can feel the sweat dripping onto his back from Harry’s chest, and face. Suddenly, without a word of warning, he’s coming again. It’s so much at once, and he can feel the tears running down his face. Harry is right behind him, hips stuttering, and slamming deep inside him. Then as quickly as it started, Louis is suddenly released. He collapses into the mattress with Harry mostly on top of him, still inside him. He doesn’t know if he will ever be able to move again, but he does feel a hand come up and cover his own. He entwines his fingers in with Harry’s without a word, and that’s how he passes out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how in planned this, but I've for some reason put off updating this even though it's been done for a while. I was going to dona little epilogue, but I'm actually working on something else, and honestly I don't know if this thing is good enough to deserve one. I am putting my best into the next one. Promise. So here you go.

Louis finds himself late that night laying in his bed, cleaned up, and curled against Harry’s chest. Neither one of them are sleeping, content to just be in each other’s company. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Harry whispers into the silent room. 

“About Liam?” Louis replies. Harry brings his hand up and fits it between Louis’ arm and chest. He responds to Louis with a low “mmm”. Louis thinks for a moment, and then sighs. “I don’t know. I was thinking nothing. For now that is. Harry just grunts. Louis assumes that he’s unsatisfied with Louis’ response. “What?”

“He’s your friend. And...and he needs to not be in love with you.” Harry spits out in a hurried tone. Louis can feel the arms around him tighten a little.

“You’re jealous.” Louis teases. He tries to keep the mirth out of his voice, but it’s not easy. 

“Not” Harry replies shortly, not loosening his grip. 

“Are too.” Louis twists his body so he’s facing Harry. He smiles, and Harry can’t seem to help but smile back. 

“Fine, a little, but that’s not the point.” Louis rolls his eyes, and Harry giggles. 

“Listen, it will work out. Give him a few days, he has to talk to me eventually right?” 

“Yeah.”

“Trust me?”

“Of course, always.”

 

Turns out, Liam is a stubborn bastard, and it’s starting to weigh on Louis. He still hasn’t come back to work more than a week later. He still won’t take any of Louis’ calls, and he’s now starting to also avoid Niall. From the conversations that Louis has had with Niall, he’s not doing anything to make himself feel better. He’s just wallowing in his own misery.

After the second time he has had to cancel studio time for Zayn because he won’t go in without Liam Louis had enough. He walks out of his office with steely determination, gets in his car, and drives straight to Liam’s flat.The short trip does not give him much time think about what he’s going to say, but he’s better under pressure anyway.

He’s actually a little surprised when Liam answers the buzzer and lets him up, but he doesn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, and hurries up to Liam’s fifth floor home. He takes a correct chance on the door being unlocked, and makes his way through into the small space. When he sees Liam sitting in a pair of sweats, and not much else, staring at his television, Louis says the first thing that comes to mind.

“What the hell Liam?” His eyes are met with a dull stare.

“You seriously just come here to yell at me? Thanks a lot.” He turns back towards the television. Louis loses his resolve, and takes a seat on the couch beside his friend. They sit that way for a while, just staring at a whole lot of nothing. Louis can see that Liam is not going to make a move to start an actual conversation, so Louis decides that it’s going to have to be up to him. 

“Are you still pissed with me?”

“I was never angry with you. Just angry with how things turned out.” 

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not with you.”

“Or Niall?” Liam looks over at Louis at his last comment.

“Talking about me behind my back?”

“We are both worried about you. We just want you to be ok.”

“Not your job to make me happy is it?” Louis can hear the petulant tone in his voice, and he can’t help calling him on it.

“Thought you weren’t mad at me.” Liam bolts from the couch, and takes several steps away from the couch, and Louis.

“Oh my God Louis, what do you want?” He keeps his back to Louis, but Louis knows his friend, and he knows the look on Liam’s face.

“I want for you to be ok.”

“You can’t make me ok Louis. You have no idea how I am feeling right now.” Louis’ heart sinks a little. He knows exactly how Liam feels, and Liam knows it.

“Ok, I am going to let you pretend that’s true for a moment, if that makes you feel better. And if you don’t want to be my friend right now, fine by me. But you need to come to work. I need your body to be in your office tomorrow morning.” He’s angry, mostly with himself for letting Liam’s stupid comment get to him. But he’s angry with Liam as well. Liam knows him well enough to hit him where it hurts, and he took advantage of that. Well fuck him honestly. Liam looks as though he’s about to protest, but Louis stops him. “Unless you are about to give two weeks notice right now, you made a commitment to Zayn. We are losing money, and time because he refuses to record without you there.Are you quitting?” Liam shakes his head. Louis can practically see the steam coming from his ears, he’s that angry. “Good, see you tomorrow.” 

He walks out of Liam’s flat without another words. “baby steps” he says to himself when he sits back down in his car.

 

Liam does manage to drag his rear end to work the next day. He effectively avoids Louis, but that’s expected. Louis is happy to schedule a recording date, and inform Zayn that Liam will indeed be present for it. Business continues as usual, and Louis is nothing if not grateful for the balance that seems to be occurring in his life once again.

The rest of the week continues in a similar manner, and although Louis can’t say that he has talked to Liam face to face yet, he does know that he’s interacting with the other staff, and he’s getting his job done. But Louis is not one to sit by and let things happen, so he decides to make a first move. He decides to pay Liam a little visit.

“Can I come in?” he asks as he peer into Liam’s tidy office. It looks nothing Like Louis’ organized chaos, a place for everything Liam likes to say. 

“You’re the boss. Can do whatever you like.” Liam responds, not looking up from his laptop, still typing furiously. Louis suspects that he’s trying to make himself look more busy than he is to avoid confrontation. He would never say though.

“So, it’s Friday…” Louis counters. He gets silence in return.

“Neither of us have to work tomorrow.” 

“I’m aware of my schedule Louis. Thanks for the update though.” Louis knows when he’s being dismissed, but he isn’t that easy to get rid of. 

“I thought I would head to the club...where Zayn works?” This gets Liam’s attention, although Liam doesn’t look any happier than he did a moment ago.

“You are going to the strip club to see your stripper boyfriend. What does that have to do with me?” Liam deadpans with more than a little malice in his voice. Louis’ nostrils flare, but for the sake of preserving what’s left of their friendship he bites his tongue. 

“I’m trying here Liam. I thought that you would want to get out of the house. Maybe hang out with Zayn.” He sounds defeated already. 

“And why would I want do that?” Liam fires back. 

“I don’t know. You like each other? You are friends maybe, or you could become friends? He’s counting on you to be there for him in his music career, and you could cement that trust by spending some quality time with him?”

“And you want me to hook up with him so I get over you more quickly?” Liam counters, and it’s small, but Louis can see a tiny, tiny hint of amusement? Louis just puts hands up, and mouths a quiet guilty. His humour works a little because Louis can see some of the tension coming out of Liam’s shoulders. “That’s not how it works Lou.” He takes another breath again, and sighs heavily. “But it is true that Zayn needs someone in his corner that he trusts, and for whatever reason, he chose me. So in the interest of the business, I will go tonight if he’s working. Can I get back to work now?”

“Of course, see you tonight. And...thank you Li.” Louis gives Liam a kind expression. Liam returns it the best he can.

“Don’t thank me yet.” And he turns back to the laptop to signal that he is done talking.

 

If someone told Louis a few months prior that this would be his new regular haunt, he would probably laugh. He would probably be afraid. He used to spend a lot of time afraid actually, when he thinks back. Another wave of affection overcomes him as he realises what having Harry in his life has done for him. 

He’s joined shortly after approaching the bar by an enthusiastic Niall, who he called almost immediately after his conversation with Liam, and a moody Liam. Louis gives him an encouraging smile none the less, and offers him his favourite beer. Liam takes it silently, and sits at an available stool, back to Louis, and shoulders slightly hunched. Niall pulls Louis into a full hug, and rubs his back. 

“Give him some time Lou. He’s here isn’t he?” Niall pulls back to give him a winning smile, and Louis can’t help but smile back. 

“Thanks for coming out. I’m probably going to need backup.” Niall laughs deeply, but pats Louis’ shoulder again. 

“No problem mate, I love it here! Wouldn’t miss a night out with the lads.” Niall turns towards the bar, and signals that he;s ready for a drink. Without a word, there’s a cold pint in front of him, and Louis starts to wonder if he isn’t the one who spends the most time here. 

His mobile buzzes in his pocket, and he lazily presses in his code. It’s unexpectedly Harry. 

**_Are you here yet?_ **

_Yeah, just got here. What’s going on?_

**_Nothing. I’m on soon, and wanted to make sure you’re here to see._ **

_Wouldn’t miss it babe._

**_Good, because it’s just for you. Remember all those skimpy numbers you saw here the first time?_ **

Louis gulps. Fuck yes he remembers. Imagining Harry in those scant pieces of fabric have been the subject of many shower wanks.

_Yeah, I remember_

**_All for you baby. Pay attention_ **

 

By the time the third man, who was not Harry made their way off the stage Louis is a hot mess. He has no idea what Harry has done, but he’s quite sure that he’s going to want to come in his pants by the time it’s over. The anticipation is killing him. He doesn’t know if it’s a gift, or a burden that Harry refuses to practice his routines for Louis. 

Suddenly a new song comes over the speakers. Louis recognizes it immediately as Demi Lovato’s Confident. He’s both relieved, and pained to see that it is now Harry’s turn. Harry’s turn to torture him, and take his breath away. 

So far Louis is pleasantly happy with what Harry is doing as he seems to take on a modern dance approach to the song. He’s wearing what looks like a black silk button up shirt that just covers his ass, almost completely done up, which is so not Harry’s style. He is wearing nothing else on the bottom, but a pair of black leather shoes that reflect the various colour lights that surround the stage. He looks beautiful honestly. His hair is flowing around his shoulders, and his lips are pink, and shining. His complexion is flawless, and he’s moving so elegantly that he looks like a tree moving with the breeze. except the movements are fast, and much more provocative. 

Louis is so mesmerized by Harry’s movements that he barely notices at the beginning of the chorus that Harry is slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He leaves it loose, and turns his back to the crowd for the rest of the chorus, and second verse, flirting with the hem line, showing what may be his ass, but everything he’s wearing is black so it’s a guessing game until the second chorus starts, and he turns around with a snap, dropping the silky shirt to reveal what he has on underneath. 

Louis has never seen anything like it. The bottom resembles black bikini briefs, but there are straps of fabric crisscrossing over his entire torso, and creeping up one shoulder. There is almost nothing left to the imagination, and Louis has of course seen Harry with nothing on his body before, but this lingerie, which is what Louis could only describe it as, makes his heart pound, and causes his dick to harden. 

His mind immediately moves to all of the things he wants...needs to see Harry do while wearing it. He’s picturing him stretched out on Louis’ bed, maybe his arms raise over his head, legs spread wide for Louis to do what he wants. 

And then as soon as it begins, it’s over, and Harry is gone. Louis feels like all of his breath is knocked out of him. 

Then it almost does with a firm slap on the back. Niall leans in over his shoulder. “You’re a better man than me Tommo. I don’t know if I could handle seeing Sam up there.”

“Yeah” Louis croaks out, throat dry from having his mouth hang open for so long, “Pillar of strength I am. “

 

Louis does his best to regain his composure, and makes his way to the bar for another drink. When he gets there he sees that Liam hasn’t moved from where he first sat. 

“Gonna watch Zayn?” Louis asks, hopefully casually. 

“Not if I look like you just did.” Liam spits out. Louis wonders, not for the first time what he was thinking bringing Liam here. But he has faith in his plan, and he knows that he has to see it through. 

“No way. You have way more self control than that.” He replies cheerfully. “Besides. You are here to support a client, right?” Liam rolls his eyes, but nods. “Well, maybe we should get closer, and let him know we are here.” Liam sighs, but drags himself off of his bars tool, and wordlessly follows Louis to a location closer to the stage. 

 

Zayn doesn’t immediately follow Harry’s act, but he’s is not far behind. The speakers throb something a little slower, and more sultry. Nick Jonas; Chains. Zayn slinks around the stage like a cat, stretching himself over the fixed poles, and set up chairs around the stage. He’s wearing what Louis thinks is called hot pants, and a transparent black tank. Louis appreciates how beautiful Zayn is, but he quickly tunes out of his routine, losing interest in what Zayn is selling. He does first notice though that Zayn sees them both, and he can’t help but see the very slight change in his expression at the discovery. Louis counts it as a win, and sits for the rest of the number smiling.

Zayn turns out to also be the last performer for the night, and people are steadily exiting the building all around them. Liam is still with him, still not speaking to him. Louis touches his arm, and Liam starts, maybe forgetting that Louis is even sitting there with him.

“It was good, wasn’t it?” Louis offers. He tries to keep the hope from overcoming his voice, but he just really wants Liam to see what’s in front of him. Liam simply nods his head once, not looking at Louis, or anything at all it seems. “You maybe should tell him that.” Louis pushes on. 

“Why?” Liam asks harshly, with an equally harsh look in his eyes. The hours that they have been at the club hasn’t seemed to loosened Liam up. 

“I don’t know. I think he would like to hear something like that from you. I bet he was glad to see you here tonight.” Louis replies. Liam suddenly stands so quickly that his chair falls back behind him. He starts walking quickly away from Louis, but determined as ever, Louis follows. When Liam finally stops they are at the hallway leading to the dressing rooms. Louis reaches his arm out to grab Liam, but Liam is quick, and instead grabs Louis’ arm, and pushes him roughly against the wall. 

“I don’t want to tell him that Louis. Do you know why?” Liam pauses, but doesn’t wait for Louis answer. Louis is too shocked to say anything anyway. He’s frozen in place between the hard concrete wall, and Liam’s encompassing arms. “Because I want you to be happy to see me! I want to tell you how good you look, and I want you to smile, and look at me like I was the the only one in the room! I want you Louis, and please for the love of God stop telling me that I have to stop wanting that!” And then Louis can feel Liam’s lips on his. It’s harsh, and unpleasant. Louis can feel the anger and desperation radiating from Liam, but he can’t really do anything to stop it. Louis puts his hands on Liam's chest to try to push him away, but all he meets is solid muscle. Then he sees Harry walk out of the dressing room. 

Harry freezes in his spot for only a second before he turns on his heel, and walks back in the dressing room. Liam pulls away from him, and with a look of guilt, and self hatred, he also walks away without a word. Louis immediately tries to go after Harry, but he is refused entry into the dressing rooms. He begs, but the bodyguard saw the look on Harry’s face when he walked through the door. Louis wasn’t getting anywhere near him. Louis still feels like he doesn’t know what happened. Everything is a blur as Niall finds him slumped against the wall with his hands in his head. 

“Come on Lou. I’ll take ya home.” Louis follows him out, letting Niall lead him by the hand like a child.


	16. Chapter 16

“What am I going to do now?” Louis asks from his spot on the couch. He’s definitely drunk. The drive home was spent trying to understand, and trying to make Niall understand what had happened in those few moments that seemed to make everything fall apart. Louis knows that he has sent Harry at least a few dozen texts, and probably the same amount of calls. It’s going straight to voicemail now so Harry has either turned off his mobile, or just blocked him. Which, fantastic. So Louis did the logical thing, and started drinking all of the liquor in his house. And out an act of sympathy, when he runs out, Niall runs across the hall, and brings over his best bottle of scotch. They are slowly making their way through that when Louis finally breaks down. “What do I do?” He repeats to Niall, pleading voice broken with newly shed tears. 

Niall, not as buzzed, but definitely feeling the effects, leans back in his chair, and tucks his chin into his chest. “Honestly bro, I don’t even know what you’re talking about right now. From where I’m sitting, you’ve been shit on from a few different angle.” Niall takes another sip, and gives Louis yet another sympathetic look. 

“Thanks Niall, I almost forgot.” Louis snaps, but Niall doesn’t care because he’s a good friend, and lets him. “I don’t really want to think about Liam right now to be honest. I want Harry to understand. I...I didn’t do anything Niall. I didn’t do anything.” a fresh wave of tears overcome him again. He gives into it, and curls into himself, letting the alcohol take over. He lets himself fall into blackness, so he doesn’t have to think anymore.

 

When his eyes crack open in the morning he realises a few things. First, he didn’t seem to move from the night before, two, his head is absolutely killing him, and he might need to vomit, three, Niall is curled up on the opposite end of the couch, snoring softly. He blinks a few times letting his body come fully awake. When Harry’s face appears in his mind. The face of hurt, and confusion that he had when he saw Liam kissing him. Suddenly the expected wave of nausea comes over him, and he rushes to the toilet. 

 

After a round of bowing to the toilet, and a few more hours of sleeps Louis once again wakes up, but this time to the smell of bacon. He’s somewhat pleased to know that his stomach is no longer churning. He trips out of his room, and into the kitchen, trying to not jolt his still pounding head too much. He not at all surprised to see Niall standing at a fry pans, quietly humming what sounds a lot like Taylor Swift. His suspicion is confirmed when he suddenly brings the spatula to his mouth, and belts out Shake it off, Shake it off!!

“Niall, must you?” Louis groans, sliding himself into a stool nearest him. Niall turns around with a smile, no hint of hangover at all. Louis thinks he might hate him. 

“Good morning sunshine. Or should I say good afternoon?” Upon further inspection Louis can see that Niall looks fresh, and clean. Louis leans into see the clock on the microwave to see that it’s almost 2pm, and he groans once more. Trying to not be too obvious he walks into the living room in search of his phone. He can feel the slight tug of hope when he picks it up, silently praying for a message, a missed call, anything that has Harry’s name on it. 

His hopes crash back down once more when there is nothing but a single text from Liam.

Can we talk?

“Is he fucking serious Niall?” Louis calls out to the kitchen. Louis suspects that Niall would already know about this message as Niall seems to know more about what is going on at all times. 

“He wants to apologize Lou.” Niall replies simply. Louis was right. He makes his way back into the kitchen, still staring at the phone, hoping for it to come to life, and send him something positive.

“He can take his apology and shove it up his ass.” Louis snaps. He thinks he means it this time too. Niall ignores him none the less.

“I’m not going to tell you what to do Louis. I’m 100% in your corner here. But if you ask me what you should do on the Liam front, I suggest talking to him.” 

“Well of course you do. You never get mad at anyone. You should try holding a grudge sometime. It’s very satisfying.” Louis retorts, arms crossed over his chest in a defiance. 

“I’ll keep that in mind bro.” Niall places a full plate of food in from of Louis, and sits down. “But I’m a love not war kind of guy.” 

Louis digs in, and takes a moment to enjoys the flavours. “Ok then Romeo. Tell me, how do I fix the relationship that I actually care about right now?” Niall stares at him for a moment, contemplating his words.

“Give him some time. He knows that you didn’t do anything wrong. He’s just hurting, and insecure.” Louis knows this, but it’s not really in his nature to sit around waiting for something to happen. He stares into his plate when he whispers the next question.

“ Did you talk to him?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What did he say?”

“Listen Lou, he was mad…”

“Please Ni, just tell me what he said.” Niall huffs out a frustrated sigh.

“He said that you need to get your shit together. He said that he didn’t sign up for this.” Louis feels like he’s going to scream, hearing the words that Harry yelled to him a few weeks prior being repeated for the exact same reason. 

“Listen Louis. Please just let me make this easy for you.” Niall pleads. Louis drags his eyes up, and looks Niall in the eye. He raises an eyebrow as an invitation for Niall to proceed. “Let him be. Give him some time.” 

“Explain to me please Niall as to why that is the easy route?” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. He knows that Lou. But he’s hurt. Seeing what he saw cut him deeper than even he thought it would I think. Let him work it out, give him space. He’ll come around. I would bet money on it.” Louis groans loud, and pitifully. 

“I don’t like it. I want to be able to do something. Just sitting around is not my style. I will go crazy worrying about him.”

“Well, he is an adult. He took care of himself just fine before he met you.” Louis scowls at Niall, but Niall just smiles. “And if it makes you feel any better. I gave the exact same speech to Liam.” 

“Pardon?” 

“Liam, you remember Liam, your best friend?” Niall smirks at Louis. Louis rolls his eyes. “Well he’s sitting somewhere, probably his own kitchen, tore up because of what he did to you. And he does know that he did something wrong, but that doesn’t change how much he wants to fix it. I told him to give you time. Let you be, let you calm down. He wasn’t too happy with the answer either, but at least he thanked me for his breakfast, and shoulder to cry on.”

“You went over there to make him breakfast?” Louis asks, a little dumbfounded. 

“I did. He’s my friend too. He asked me to be here for you. So here I am.” Niall shrugs his shoulders. Louis stands up, and pulls Niall into a tight embrace. 

“Thanks Nialler. For everything. You’re good people.” 

“I know.” Niall hugs him back.

“Could you do me a small little favour though?” Louis asks. 

“I’m heading to Harry’s right now.” Niall finishes his sentence for him, and moves towards the door. Louis breaths a sigh of release as he watches him go, checks his phone one more time for good measure, and drags himself back to bed.

 

Once Louis hears from Niall that Harry is at least somewhat taken care of, he takes Niall’s advice to heart. He sends one last text to Harry letting him know that he’s giving him the space that he needs, but he will be there for Harry if he wants him. It was hard to not beg, but Louis didn’t want to guilt Harry either. Liam on the other hand did not get a text. Louis is still mad, and he isn’t ready to forgive just yet.

He throws himself into his work, it’s the only thing he can focus on. He unfortunately learns that Zayn is now not speaking to either Louis or Liam, but thanks to a text from his friend Jack, Zayn is happy to keep his studio time so long as neither Louis or Liam are anywhere near it. Louis agrees gratefully because if Zayn cancels one more appointment, he is sure that Simon will make him back out of his contract. Louis doesn’t want that, so he’s willing to do just about anything.

He doesn’t hear from Harry. It takes every fibre in his being to not try to contact him. To not stop in at the club. To not wander past his campus when he knows he has classes. Days go by, weeks go by. He doesn’t hear from Harry. 

Liam doesn’t have the patience or tact that Louis possess though because he waits all of three days before storming into Louis’ office demanding an audience, and begging for forgiveness. Louis gave it to him. He had no other choice. Liam has been his best friend for a long time, and Louis can’t really stay mad even though he wants to.   
About three weeks after “the incident” as Liam refers to it Louis walks into Liam’s office, rushing through some paperwork that needs to be complete before the office is shut down for Christmas. 

“Li, I swear to God, if you don’t help me with some of this shit you’re-” He’s immediately cut off when he looks up to see Liam, and Zayn. Liam and Zayn looking like Louis just interrupted them making out. “Um, hey” he responds. Louis hasn’t actually had a conversation with Zayn since “the incident” either, so double awkward. 

“Hey” Liam responds. Zayn just stands silent, he’s resembling a deer in the headlights. 

“So, what’s going on?” Louis is trying so hard to be tactful. It’s hard.

“Um, we were just discussing our dinner plans…” Liam replies hesitantly

“Dinner plans? Like, between the two of you? Like a date?”

“Yeah, a date. We are dating.” Liam seems to relax a little. Louis still must have the confused look on his face because Liam continues. “We’ve been seeing each other for a little over two weeks.”

“Two week?!” Louis didn’t mean to yell, but seriously. wtf.

Liam looks at Zayn, and smiles a little. Zayn excuses himself with a quick peck on the lips to Liam. Louis is still standing in the spot he first stopped. Liam closes the door to his office, and returns to his desk. “Zayn come over shortly after his studio recording. You weren’t here. He confronted me about what happened at the club. He claimed that he was defending his friend’s honour, but it quickly come to light that he was hurt because he was hoping for something to happen between him and me. When he talked about how he felt from the first time he met me, and how close we had become of the weeks we worked together, I just realised that this was a window open for me, and that I needed to take a chance. Like you did Lou. I’m glad I did.” 

It hurts Louis to think about the chances he took. He lets himself remember the first few times he met Harry, and the butterflies in his stomach. He wasn’t ready for that to be over. Liam sees the pain in his face, and whispers a quick “I’m sorry” But Louis smiles. “I’m not. I’m glad you’re happy. Good job Li. Tell Zayn that too. Hopefully he will find it in him to speak to me again.” Louis means it as a joke, but it falls flat. Louis just tilts his head, and walks back into his own office. He sits in his seat, and continues to signs his way through the stack of paperwork in front of him, ignoring the tear making it’s way down his cheek.

 

“I’m having a party.” Niall announces a few days later. They are sitting in Niall’s kitchen eating curry chicken. Niall is helping him wrap gifts. He has a lot of siblings, but he for some reason insists on wrapping everything himself.   
“That’s cool” Louis replies offhanded, flipping through his instagram. 

“What are you doing?” Niall gives him a suspicious look.

“Nothing.” Louis defends himself. 

“Are you internet stalking Harry again?” Niall asks as he snatches his phone from him. 

“I have never internet stalked anyone in my life Niall Horan, and I resent the implications.” Louis can turn on the drama queen when he wants. It works most of the time. 

“Whatever, I’m having a party Friday night. You’re coming.” Niall points at him with his fork before passing the phone back. 

“Friday is two days before Christmas. I have to go to Doncaster. You know that.” Louis replies simply. 

“I also know that this is a birthday party, and your mum, and older sisters agreed to come to London for the night, and drive you home with them the next day.” Louis just stares at him. Niall is seriously unbelievable. 

“You are seriously unbelievable.” Louis says outloud. “Thank you.” 

“You can thank me by getting a haircut. This look isn’t working for you.” Niall deadpans. Louis would argue if he didn’t agree. He just agrees, and tucks another forkful of food into his mouth.

 

Niall agrees to allow Louis to open his flat up so that they have more room for the party. They share a floor in their building, so having the doors open, and people pass in and out shouldn’t disturb anyone too much. Niall did request that he gets out for a few hours so that Niall can set up. So Louis goes to the one place that he feels welcome, his office. There isn’t another person there given the time of day, and it being two days before Christmas. He really has nothing to do there, but he grabs a few files and begins flipping through. 

He’s immersed in an expired contract that he is filing away when a soft knock at the door almost jolts him out of his seat. He thinks he’s imagining things when he looks up.

“Harry.” he breaths out. Not really believing that he’s actually there.

“Hi…” Harry says. When Louis doesn’t respond, he continues on. “I’m sorry. Niall told me you were here.” Louis continues to stare. He feels frozen in place, he can feel his mouth open to say something, and close again. Harry is getting more and more uncomfortable until his stare. “I’m sorry, maybe I should go.”

“No!” Louis suddenly comes to life. “No, I just wasn’t expecting you. At all.” 

“Yeah…” Harry rubs at his shoulder. “I am supposed to go to Niall’s party, but I thought it would be better if we talked. Just the two of us.” Louis motions for Harry to come in. Harry walks a few steps forward, but doesn’t sit at any of the chairs in the office. Louis stands, and moves around the desk to meet him eye to eye. 

“Ok, what do you want to talk about?” Louis asks cautiously, trying to stay realistic, and not get up too much hope. 

Harry runs a hand through his hair, and looks at the floor. “God, I’m just. I’m just so sorry Lou. I was so upset. Every time I thought about you, every time I heard your name all I could think about was you kissing Liam in my space. That night. That dance. I have never done anything like that Louis. With the…” he moves his hands over his torso. Louis knows that he’s talking about the costume he wore last time Louis saw him. “I did that for you, and then...that happened. I was just angry, and hurt, and I just thought I was over it.” Harry looks up at Louis, and Louis can see the hurt in his eyes. He wants to go to him, but he’s still not sure where they stand. “I know that you didn’t do that to me. I wanted you to know that I read your messages. I know that it wasn’t your fault. I’m so sorry for shutting you out.” Louis is feeling that he’s not sure what to do. He’s still considering his next move when Harry speaks again. “I know I have no right to ask this, but if you are willing, I would like another chance. Please let me show you how much you mean to me. I miss you so much Lou. I just want to kick myself every day for trying to walk away from something that made me so happy. Please Lou.” 

Louis takes a step towards Harry, and reaches his hand out. He doesn’t touch, not yet. “You never lost me Harry. I’ve always been right here. I’m here right now. You never lost me.” Harry cuts him off with his own mouth, lining his entire body up to Louis’, pushing Louis until the back of his legs are digging into his desk. “Thank you.” Harry moans into Louis’ mouth. He trails kisses over Louis’ mouth, and across his cheek. He pulls Louis close, and just hugs him. 

“I don’t know what I would have done if you sent me away. I...I don’t want to scare you off, and you don’t have to say it back, but…” Harry kisses Louis deeply again. “I love you Louis.” Harry searches Louis’ eyes. Louis smiles softly, he reaches his hand up to cup Harry’s cheek. 

“I love you too. And I will spend every day of my life making sure you know it. I promise you.” Harry just nods, dimples deep with the smile that spreads across his face. 

Harry kisses him again, and this time there’s something else there. A familiar tug of want. Louis gives into it, but Harry pulls back. “You have to be at your party.” Louis groans. Stupid party. 

“But we can’t be alone at a party. I don’t want to share you right now. I just got you back.” Louis tries to pull Harry back into their little bubble, but Harry just chuckles. “Plenty of time for that Lou. I am not making a bad impression on your family.” Louis groans even louder. 

“Not plenty of time Harry. I am leaving with my family in the morning.” Harry’s face falls, but his smile creeps back quickly again. “Well, I guess I will just have to give you my gift now won’t I?” Harry moves to unbutton Louis’ trousers, but pauses for a moment,. a question in his eyes. “Or is this too soon? I can wait.” 

“Finish what you started Styles. I’ve been waiting almost a month for you to come to your senses.” Harry smiles, and kisses him one more time before he gets on his knees, and takes Louis into his mouth. “Shit!” Louis hisses as Harry works him up quickly. “This is not going to last long if you keep that up.” 

“That’s why they’re called quickies Lou.” 

“Cheeky” He hisses again when Harry starts using his hand with his mouth to double his efforts. Louis grabs Harry by the hair, and pulls lightly, trying to signal Harry that he’s close. Harry responds by deep throating him, and holding it while Louis comes forcefully, and rides out his orgasm. Louis slumps back as Harry makes his way back up his body, kissing every inch of exposed skin that he could find. 

“I really didn’t plan it to turn out like this.” Harry says apologetically. This isn’t some sort of twisted booty call. Harry says, as he strokes Louis’ flushed cheeks. Louis redresses, and pulls Harry in close again. 

“I know that. Really Harry. I am just so glad you are here. I’m a little overwhelmed honestly. I want you. I just hope that you can see that.”

“I see it now. I was scared, and hurt. I understand now. :”

“Let’s not ever do this again. Not this.” He gestures to what they just finished. “That was pretty hot. But I didn’t do well not able to talk to you for weeks. I don’t want to do that again.”

“Agreed. Now let’s go celebrate your birthday. Please.” 

“I couldn’t think of anything better.” And they walk out of the office hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Thank you for reading. Writing this has been a learning process, and hopefully it only goes up from here.


End file.
